Sudden Happiness
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: Harry and the Dursleys move to Japan and are supposed to stay for at least a year. But, they ditch Harry after two days! Stuck in Namimori by himself, will Tsuna and his Guardian's be able to open Harry up to a new, brighter world? Abused!Cute! Harry
1. The New Kid

**Ciaossu! A lot of you know my story "All's Fair", right? It's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Well, this is just Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I hope you like it as much as "All's Fair". Here goes! BTW, the magical world does not exist and the Dursleys' abuse Harry. This is yaoi. Don't like? Don't read! Like? Read on!**

**Scared/Abused!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

**The New Kid**

"Everyone, this is Potter Harry. Please make him feel welcome."

The new kid bowed to the class.

"N-nice to meet you."

"Okay, Potter-san, your seat is there behind Sawada. Sawada, raise your hand."

A boy with brown, spiky, gravity-defying hair looked up and raised his hand. The teacher nodded and Harry shuffled to his seat. He heard whispers behind him such as: "Awww, he's so adorable!" "I wanna glomp him!" "What a weakling."

He took his seat and slid down so that he wasn't as visible. Harry rubbed his arms and looked around. A couple of pairs of eyes were still looking his way. He shrank even more, bowing his head so that raven hair covered his eyes. He didn't want anyone looking at him. It made him uncomfortable. The teacher went on with his lesson. People started paying attention to the teacher and left him alone. He sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was attention. He'd barely concealed the limp he had when he walked through the door. Hopefully, no one would notice by the end of the day.

With the largest and cutest pair of green eyes imaginable, he gazed out the window. It was a nice day. He wished he could go out and play or just sit under a tree. But he tossed the idea away because he knew that Uncle Vernon would never allow it. The man had barely agreed to let him go to school, but didn't want an "uneducated damned brat" living in his house. He was kept in the attic of their new home and the only time anyone went up there was to beat on him or throw him something to eat (yes, "throw", as in something small enough to catch in his hands). He was thankful for the long sleeves on the uniform; they covered up things he didn't want seen. Namely bruises and scars.

He couldn't wait until lunch, and when it finally came, he was glad to be able to sit and dream in peace. He only had an apple, but he took it in slow bites, still staring out the window. He was interrupted in the middle of a parasailing phase when a hand touched his shoulder. It was that kid that sat in front of him. Sawada. He flinched away from the contact and closed his eyes, sure that there was pain to come, which happened whenever anyone touched him. Feeling the hand retract sharply, he opened one eye to see Sawada standing there with his brown eyes wide and his hand at his side.

"Um, hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I go by Tsuna," he said, "D-do you want to eat lunch with us?" He gestured to where he, a silver-haired, green-eyed guy and a black-haired, honey-eyed guy (who seemed to be having a one-sided argument) had their desks pushed together.

Harry shrank down in his seat and shook his head frantically. Tsuna looked a bit disappointed, but smiled.

"That's okay. Nice meeting you, though." He waved and made his way back to his friends.

Harry bit his lip. No one ever invited him to do anything. Not without a catch or it being a prank of sorts. Dudley and his cronies had made sure of that. The Dursleys had only moved to Japan as a "vacation" from England. They had forced Harry to learn Japanese and had enrolled Harry and Dudley into Namimori Middle School, but Dudley decided to skip and find something to destroy, something, Harry was sure, that Dudley would blame on him later. The overweight teen did whatever he could to add to Harry's already miserable life. He had told the emerald-eyed teen that when they left Japan, Harry would stay. Harry hadn't doubted that since he was sure it was something the evil family would do. He just knew it would happen one day. They were only staying for a year. Harry had a year before he was family-less.

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Yamamoto Takeshi was a carefree guy by nature. He loved things that ran smoothly and he laughed anything away like it was nothing. Nature seemed to love him as much as he loved baseball, and he'd grown accustom to his affiliation with the Mafia; he'd always known it wasn't a game, but acting naïve was fun. However, today, he was deep in thought. It was about the new kid, Potter Harry. There was no denying that the boy was cute (he had no trouble admitting this; Yamamoto had always known he was gay or at least bi). He knew that Tsuna had asked him to join them for lunch on Reborn's command. He knew that Harry had refused and Tsuna had come back to the table with a confused look on his face. Now, Yamamoto could be classified as a dumb jock, but this dumb jock knew the human body. As soon as Harry step foot in the room, Yamamoto could tell that he was tense and suspected that he was in pain. Tsuna's story of the lunchtime encounter confirmed that. Harry had flinched away as if he expected Tsuna to hit him.

"Yamamoto, are you listening?"

He turned to look at Tsuna.

"Oh, huh?" he said laughing.

"You sure were thinking hard."

"The yakyuu-baka thinking?" scoffed Gokudera Hayato from Tsuna's right. "More like daydreaming about his new baseball bat."

Seriously, that Gokudera was amazing. "How'd you know my dad got me a new one?" Yamamoto laughed. "You're like a mind reader, Gokudera."

"Typical, idiot!"

Yamamoto just laughed put his arms behind his head. "I was thinking about that new kid."

Tsuna stopped walking. "What about him?"

"Didn't you notice? He was stiff and tense the entire time and he was in some pain."

Brown eyes widened. "Really? That's amazing, Yamamoto! You could tell just by looking at him?"

"Yeah, ha ha! I guess it comes from training and knowing the body. Hahaha!"

"Ch. I noticed, too, Juudaime! I just didn't really care." Gokudera glared at the baseball star over Tsuna's head.

The raven laughed again. That Gokudera sure was a funny guy. They resumed walking and Yamamoto started thinking again. The kid seemed like he was interested in Harry or else he wouldn't have told Tsuna to invite him with them for lunch. Sometimes, Reborn knew things would happen before everyone else did and usually he was right. Which was why Yamamoto was a bit startled when Reborn turned his obsidian gaze to him and smirked.

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Harry opened the door to his aunt and uncle's temporary home and immediately received a blow to the stomach. While he sank to his knees coughing, he could sense Dudley standing over him with a smirk on his face.

"You're five minutes later, worm," said the all-mighty pig. (A/N: I know this is semi Harry's POV, but I just had to throw that in there because I hate Dudley.)

"I'm s-sorry," Harry managed to sputter out.

"Is that him?" a voiced boomed from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad," Dudley yelled back, dragging Harry by his tie to the kitchen behind him. Harry had dropped his books and was trying to undo the tie before he suffocated. His frail fingers wouldn't cooperate and soon he was face down on the floor at his uncle's feet. Vernon was sitting at the table drinking coffee and Petunia was preparing dinner at the stove.

"You're late," the walrus-like man stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated. "The t-teacher held m-me b-back to talk about assignments—"

"Like I care," interrupted Vernon. "Get over there and help cook!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed to the stove, tripping over Dudley's foot in the process and crashing into to table, spilling Vernon's coffee all over his lap.

"Argh! Damn it!"

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't my—AH!"

He whimpered and doubled over, clutching his face. Vernon withdrew his hand and stood up.

"Clean it up!"

Harry grabbed a towel and got down to get the spilled drink off the floor. There wasn't much of it down there; most of it had spilled on the table and Vernon's pants. His cheek was still stinging when he turned and made to get up. A large, meaty hand pressed down non-too-gently on his head.

"You spilled it all over my pants," said Vernon, a twisted smirk on his face and a voice that made Harry visibly shake.

"I-I'll wash them if you change them."

"I know you will! But, that coffee was hot. It _burned _me. So, while you're down there…"

**I'M SURE YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HARRY HAD TO DO.**

_Later_

Choked sobs racked Harry's body as he lay curled up in the corner of his room. He turned his head to the bucket to the left of him and threw up for the twelfth time since that afternoon. There was a banana splattered on the opposite wall where Harry had thrown it earlier. There was no way he could eat right now without barfing, especially a banana. Not for the first time, Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall and scream for all he was worth, but that would result in another beating. Instead he threw up again cried himself to sleep, all the time, cursing softly at the luck he was stuck with. _Why _me, he thought. _I hope this is won't continue for long. I might die._ Considering the fact that the Dursleys loved tormenting him, he was pretty sure he wouldn't die just yet, but when that year was up, he'd be dumped like a sack of flour—wait, no, a sack of flour would at least be wanted.

The next day, Harry arrived at school a couple of minutes late, due to a kitchen accident (that had been Dudley's fault but Vernon forced him to fix) that kept him. A block away, he heard the bell ring and he attempted to speed up, but he was so sore, it was painful to walk any faster. When he finally got to the gates, there was a student there. A black-haired boy with a band on his arm and his jacket hanging at his shoulders. He was also wielding a pair of steel tonfas.

"You're late, herbivore," he said, spotting Harry and raising the tonfas.

Harry rubbed his arms. "S-sorry! I didn't mean—"

"Silence. Tardy people will be bitten to death."

Harry shut up and ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut, getting ready for the feeling of metal to connect with his skull. After 30 seconds, he dared to open one green eye. The boy still had his tonfas raised, but he was striking.

"Why are you crying, herbivore?"

Crying? It was then that Harry felt the tears coming down. Huh. He hadn't even noticed. He guessed it was natural for anyone to cry when they knew pain was coming, but he was too used to it, heck, he'd already had one beating that morning. What was another? The tonfa user lowered his arms and opened the gate.

"You're new. This is your warning. If you're late again, I will bite you to death."

Harry opened both eyes and bowed shakily to the boy before running onto Namimori school grounds. He entered the classroom and ran right into someone's back, falling to the floor. The person turned around and fixed Harry with a green-eyed glare.

"Watch where you're going," he growled. It was the silver-haired guy he'd seen arguing the day before.

Harry shrank back. "I'm sorry! I-I wasn't watching were I was going. Please—"

"Potter-san?"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. Tsuna, the boy from the day before, came from the other side of the silver-haired guy. He smiled at Harry and waved.

"Ohayo!"

The door opened behind him, and another person entered.

"Yamamoto, ohayo," called Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Harry looked behind him at the tall boy who entered the room. It was the same guy who had been laughing while the silver-haired guy yelled at him yesterday. So, his name was Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked down and caught sight of Harry on the floor.

"Hey, you're that new kid, right? Need some help?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no, it's okay. I c-can—whoa!"

Ignoring the protesting, Yamamoto pulled Harry up gently by his arms—and almost dropped him. He caught him again before he hit the ground and set him on his feet.

"Too heavy for you, yakyuu-baka?" the silver-haired boy smirked.

"Ha ha! Funny, Gokudera! No, it's just," Yamamoto fixed Harry with his honey-colored gaze, "you're really light, you know that? It surprised me."

Harry clutched his arms and pulled himself out of the taller one's grasp, his face turning a prominent shade of red.

"Th-thank you." Turning to Gokudera, he bowed. "S-sorry for running into you. Very sorry." He scrambled to his seat and buried his face in his arms. He could feel three pairs of eyes on him, but didn't look up. That was the second time in two days that someone was nice to him. He couldn't take it. He started crying silently into his arms. Not everyone was evil, he knew that. But, since the Dursleys were so intent on it, he'd never met anyone that would be nice to him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry looked up and found himself looking into two pools of honey. Backing away abruptly, he made out Yamamoto's whole grinning face.

"U-um!" Harry felt his cheeks heating up. Yamamoto was really close to him. He backed up even more. "N-no, you didn't."  
>"But, you're crying." The grin disappeared. "Are you alright?"<p>

Harry wiped the tears away. "I'm o-okay. S-sorry."

"For what?" Yamamoto's face twisted in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?" He grinned again. "I must've grabbed you too rough, right? Sorry about that!" He patted Harry head. "Don't cry."

_Don't cry? _ Harry's eyes went as big as plates. "Th-thank you?"

A hand was put out to him. "Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

He was shocked. Yamamoto was introducing himself? Hesitantly, Harry shook the Yamamoto's hand. It was way bigger than his. And it was warm. Really warm.

"P-Potter Harry. Nice to meet you, Takeshi-san."

Yamamoto went stiff and Harry flinched, knowing he'd probably done something wrong. Instead of scowling, Yamamoto (Takeshi?) smiled even wider and shook Harry hand with more vigor before letting go.

"Finally, someone calls me by my first name! You're all right, Harry! Oh, and you don't need the suffix. Takeshi is fine by itself."

"O-okay."

"Do you want to eat with us at lunchtime? I know you refused yesterday, but we really want to welcome you!" Yama-_Takeshi_ smiled.

"M-maybe."

"Great!" Takeshi waved and strolled to his seat.

Harry gaped after him. Why had he agreed? He'd wanted to agree yesterday because Tsuna seemed as nervous about talking as he had, but he decided against it in fear that it was a joke. What made Takeshi any different? He looked down at his hand. It was still warm from the handshake. His cheeks heated up again. Maybe he was sick?

*****K.D.'s page break*****

It was lunchtime and Takeshi was leading Harry to the jumble of desks that he, Gokudera, and Tsuna had put together. Harry peeked at the other two from behind Takeshi.

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't hurt you," reassured Tsuna.

Harry, used to violence and pain, was taken aback by the softness in his voice. He sat down next to Takeshi, across from Gokudera, who fixed him with a scowl. He flinched.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," said Takeshi. "Don't scare him even more."

Gokudera snorted and looked at the newcomer.

"Gokudera Hayato," he stated shortly.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Potter Harry. N-nice to m-meet you," he stuttered. "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier, Gokudera-san. I-I wasn't paying attention—"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "You're still worried about that? I'm over it, now. Don't worry about it."

Harry looked up at him incredulously. "You d-don't—you?" He rubbed his arms and looked down. "Thank you."

Gokudera was shocked for a minute then turned his head away a muttered a "Your welcome" under his breath. Tsuna and Takeshi looked on amused.

"What are you eating, Harry?"

Harry looked at Tsuna.

"Um, I f-forgot my lunch."

"Here," Tsuna shoved his bento toward Harry, "You can share with me. Mama always makes more than enough."

Harry leaned back and waved his arms frantically. "N-no, I couldn't I-I—"

"Nonsense, here, take some." Tsuna handed Harry an extra pair of chopsticks. Harry fumbled around with them.

"Ha ha! Here, let me help," Takeshi laughed. He took the smaller hands in his and helped Harry adjust the chopsticks. "There you go!"

Harry blushed deeply and shyly went after some of the rice in Tsuna's bento. He felt a self-conscious because Tsuna was watching him with a friendly smile. Holding a hand under the chopsticks so he wouldn't spill any, he ate it. And nearly choked.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"U-um, it's really good!" Actually, Harry had never tasted anything this good in his life. "R-really good."

"Well, she gave me two, so dig in," exclaimed Tsuna, pulling out another bento.

"Um, th-thank you." Feeling slightly less uncomfortable, he asked, "What about, you Takeshi?"

"Oh, I have some sushi from my old man's place. Want some?"

"N-no it's okay, Tsuna gave me some. I don't you t-to have to—"

"It's okay," Takeshi softly. Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him.

"Yakyuu-baka? What kind of voice was that?"

"Wha-?" Takeshi grinned at them. "What're you talking about?" They facepalmed. "Any way, Harry, it's cool. Have some!" He tipped the bento in Harry's direction. "Try a California Roll."

"O-okay. Thank you." Harry picked one up and put it in his mouth. This was just as good as the food Tsuna gave him. "This is really good, too."

Takeshi chuckled. "My old man runs a sushi shop. This is left over stuff from this morning. I'll tell him he has another fan. Ha ha!"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, if you want, I can ask Mama to make you lunch again."

"Oh, no, that's okay! I-I don't want to impose!"

"No worries. She loves to cook. She won't mind."

"Juudaime, you're so kind," exclaimed Gokudera with a puppy dog look.

"So, Harry," said Tsuna, "Where are you from?"

"En-England."

"England?" Gokudera raised his eyebrow again. "I've been there before. Always rainy."

"Y-yeah it kinda is. My uncle says he'll only stay here for a year, though."

"Awww," said Takeshi. "That's too bad, Harry. That means you have to leave soon."

_No it doesn't_, thought Harry.

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and Harry went to his seat after hesitantly agreeing to eat with them again tomorrow. Takeshi gave him a light pat on the shoulder and smiled brightly.

Going home that day, Harry was in a better mood than he'd ever been in. He made his way to his house and opened the door, automatically dropping the mood and getting ready for pain. There was none. He opened the eyes he'd squeezed shut and looked around. His jaw dropped. Th place was empty. Not only were his aunt, uncle, and cousin gone, there was no furniture or anything. Nothing that they'd brought from England was there. The place was completely bare! Harry sank to his knees in the doorway. They'd left. They were supposed to stay for a year before leaving him, not two days! The tears flowed.

What was he going to do, now?

***Faceplams* Short, I know. This is Yamamoto/Harry and if you don't like it, I'll get Ryohei to punch you TO THE EXTREME.**

**Me: I love it!**

**Harry: WTF? Two days? Why didn't you go longer?**

**Me: Because I don't wanna torture you, Harry.**

**Takeshi: Ha ha! I like it!  
>Me: See, Takeshi likes it!<strong>

**Harry: Takeshi likes everything.**

**Takeshi: Yup! I like sushi and baseball and Harry!**

**Harry: *Blush***

**Me: Awww! **

**Me: You know what to do! Read and Review! (Hey, that rhymed!)**


	2. Finding A Job

**Okay, in the last chapter, Harry found out that the Dursleys had left him after two days. A lot of you were probably looking forward to that year, and for that, I'm deeply sorry. I thought I'd try something new and it turned out that I couldn't go on with the abuse. I would like to thank **_**Serendipital **_**for the insightful review she gave. It made me think about how to make Harry in this next chapter. She made me realize some mistakes that I made. I think I rushed the Dursleys' leave, but I will try to take everything else slower, including Reborn bringing Harry into their world. I also wish I hadn't written that coffee incident because now, whenever I reread it, it gives me a sick feeling to my stomach. Harry's abuse is mostly neglect and they only beat him on some occasions because most of the time, they don't think he's worth it (except Dudley). You see Vernon only actually hit him once that afternoon and the "beating" that was mentioned when he met Hibari was pure Dudley, not Vernon. While he still has the effects of child neglect and occasional abuse, he opens up little by little. Be patient with me, please! The Dursleys' do come back way later, but details will come later!**

***Looks back* Wow, that was longer than intended. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Finding a Job**

Harry couldn't believe it. They'd left. They'd actually left him. After two days, they'd left him to fend for himself. By himself. In Japan. With no help. Whatsoever. (Jet: I think they get it, K.D.) The teen wasn't keen to self-inflicted pain, but he couldn't help bashing his forehead against the floor a couple of times before considering the possible concussion he would get and standing up dizzily. Okay, he just had to calm down for a second. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes calmly. He was quiet for all of two seconds before he grabbed fistfuls of his hair, hit the floor in the fetal position, and screamed himself hoarse. After a complete hour of freaking out, his stomach started growling, alerting him to a whole new problem. He slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen, doubting that there was anything in there, but too hungry not to look.

He grabbed the handle of the refrigerator, sighed deeply, and opened it with a quick yank. Surprisingly, he found about six apples with a carton of milk in there. In no way was that much, but, considering what he'd been through, it could last him a week at most. Almost sighing in relief he grabbed an apple and broke it in half. He put one half in his mouth and the other back in the refrigerator. Good, now he could at least think. The first thing that came to his mind was where he was going to live. The flat had to cost a lot of money and he didn't have a cent to his name. He was royally screwed. Before he could stop them, the tears came down and he was shaking.

"What am I supposed to do, now?"

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Tsuna, as always, was running late. Once again, Reborn failed to wake him up early, but did wake him up by kicking him in the face and giving him an infant-sized foot-shaped mark on his forehead. When Tsuna had realized what time it was, he let out a distressed "HIEEEEEE!" and struggled into his uniform. Ten minutes later, he was out the door and running at full speed (his fullest anyway) to Namimori Middle. He met Gokudera at the gate of his house and Yamamoto a couple of blocks later, unintentionally dragging them along with him. They reached the gate merely seconds before the bell rang and avoided being bitten to death by Hibari. However, someone else wasn't as lucky. They heard the sound of Hibari uttering his infamous catch phrase before the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Curious, Tsuna turned around to see Harry on the ground at the prefect's feet, a bump forming on his head as Hibari raised his tonfas again.

Hibari Kyoya raised an eyebrow. The herbivore sitting at his feet had his eyes squeezed shut and was on all fours, tensed up, trying to absorb the blows as best he could. This herbivore was strange. He didn't scream, didn't plead, and didn't fight back, nothing. All he did was grit his teeth and whimper. All in all, he made Hibari's job easier. This made Hibari bored. He'd raised his tonfa again and made to strike, but, reluctantly, stopped himself. This child, Potter Harry, was suffering. Being familiar with the human body, as well as its weak points, Hibari could tell that Potter was suffering from various injuries and mental traumas. He exhaled quickly and stowed his tonfas away, leaving the pile of Potter on the ground.

Now don't go thinking that Hibari miraculously grown a heart or something (A/N: Sorry for you 18lovers! I love Hibari, but he doesn't just start caring about people. He's Hibari.), because he hadn't. The herbivore was too weak for his time. It'd be like kicking a puppy that had just gotten run over, and Hibari happened to like small animals. But, when the herbivore was healed, Hibari would bite him to death. If he was late again, that is.

Harry looked up to see Hibari's retreating back. Other than the bump on his head, he had no other injuries. That was strange. In school, he'd heard about how the prefect would beat anyone who violated the rules to pulp. Mercilessly. Yet, he had hit Harry on the head and left him there, still breathing and not broken up so bad that he would need to go to the hospital. Harry thanked his lucky stars (since when did he have any?) that he wasn't mangled.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

The dark-haired teen looked up to see concerned brown eyes looking down at him. It was Tsuna. Gokudera and Takeshi were standing behind him, Gokudera nodded at him and Takeshi laughed and waved. He scooted back a couple of inches and stood up, rubbing his arms and looking down at his feet. This guy was concerned for his safety. He had to fight down tears.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san." He bowed.

"It's 'Tsuna'," the brown-eyed teen said stubbornly. "And you're bleeding!" He shrieked and pointed at Harry's head. It was only then that Harry felt something warm sliding down his face.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't notice. I-I'm okay, though"

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "We have to get you to the nurse!"

"N-no! I'm okay! Really, d-don't worry about it—yaaahh!" Harry let out a yell as a Tsuna grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the school. Harry glanced down at their joined hands. No one ever held his hand before, unless it was to stop him from touching something. Usually, in those circumstances, they'd let go quickly, as if burned by him. Tsuna, however, kept a firm hold on him until they'd reached the nurse's office.

They were a little surprised to see that she wasn't there. There was a man there, though. He was tall, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that was styled in a similar way as Gokudera-san's. Speaking of Gokudera, he was glaring at the man and snarling.

"Shamal-san?" Tsuna tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Teme!" Gokudera reached inside his jacket as if to pull something out, but Tsuna stopped him.

The man—Shamal—waved a hand at them.

"Reborn asked me here."

Tsuna visibly paled, making Harry wonder exactly who Reborn was. Takeshi let out a laugh.

"The kid?"

A kid?

"Why?" asked Tsuna. "What's he up to?" He shook his head frantically. "No, I can't worry about that! We need bandages. We need you to wrap his head." He pointed at Harry.

Shamal shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? I only treat girls."

"B-but he could have a concussion! Look—"

Harry was feeling a little lightheaded. He blinked up at Shamal, trying to clear his blurry vision. Shamal looked at him and tilted his head.

"Out of all the things wrong with him, you're worried about his head? Here," He tossed a roll of Ace Bandages at Tsuna. "Figure it out. I'll be back soon." He sauntered out the door, leaving the four boys looking around at each other.

Harry sat down on the cot. "It's okay, Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera-san. Thank you, but I can manage today."

Surprisingly, it was Gokudera who countered.

"No, I can see it. You're slowly going unconscious, aren't you?" He looked at Tsuna's surprised face. "I grew up with that bastard, so I picked up a few things." He crossed his arms and stared down at Harry. "But, I don't know how to bandage that correctly." He turned to Tsuna. "Sorry, Juudaime."

Harry nodded. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please—"

"But you're bleeding," pressed Tsuna. "We have to do something!"

"No, it's okay, really!"

"It's obviously not—"

"I p-promise, I'll be ok-kay—"

"Y-you can't possibly know that!"

"WAIT!" The two looked at Gokudera. He jabbed Takeshi in the nose with his finger. "Aren't you always wrapping your arms and stuff when you play baseball, yakyuu-baka?"

Silence.

Everyone looked at the tall baseball lover.

More silence.

Then…

"Hahahaha! Yeah, you're right!"

Tsuna and Gokudera facepalmed.

"You fucking _idiot_!"

"Y-Yamamoto, shouldn't you have mentioned that?"

"I completely forgot! Hahahaha! Hand me that, would you Tsuna?"

Tsuna handed over the Ace Bandage and Takeshi went to work. After a few minutes, he stood back to examine his handy work.

"There, that should hold."

Harry felt his forehead. The Ace Bandage was wrapped snugly around it, letting his bangs fall and cover it. A Band-Aid was all he usually got when he hurt himself. This was a week full of firsts for him and it was nice, but he still had a huge problem.

"Th-thank you, T-Takeshi," he said, attempting to smile at the taller teen.

Takeshi laughed. "No problem! Ne, Tsuna, didn't class start?"

The brunette looked at the clock. "HIIIIIEEEEE! We're late!" He turned to Harry. "Are you okay to walk? Gokudera-kun said you were close to unconsciousness."

"We can tell sensei that you aren't feeling well," Takeshi suggested. Tsuna nodded in agreement. "For now, get some rest, ne?"

"Um," Harry looked up at their faces. "O-okay, if you want me to." He lay down on the cot against the pillows and looked at them. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. We'll come to see you at lunch," Takeshi declared, waving a hand.

"Yeah," agreed Tsuna.

"As long as Juudaime agrees," said Gokudera.

Harry gave them a weak smile. "Y-you don't h-have to…to…" His head started spinning and he fell back into the pillows. His vision went blurry, the completely black.

Takeshi, Tsuna, and Gokudera watched in shock as Harry promptly passed out right before finishing his sentence.

"Harry!" yelled Tsuna running over and shaking the dark-haired boy by his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"He unconscious," stated Gokudera.

"Maa," Takeshi wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Let him rest. Hibari got him pretty good, ne? Hahaha!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. _I don't see what's so funny_. He looked back at the sleeping teen before letting Takeshi lead him away. It was a couple of feet later that Gokudera could be heard yelling, "Stop touching Juudaime, yakyuu-baka!"

A laugh could be heard along with a "Hiiiiee!"

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Reborn hopped down onto Tsuna's shoulder causing the brunette to jump and squeal.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"It isn't uncommon for me to visit my student, is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

The Arcobaleno chuckled as Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, and Sasagawa Ryohei were all sitting on the roof of the school eating their lunch. They'd gone to visit Harry earlier, but he was still in a deep sleep. The swelling was going down on his head, but he had yet to wake up. Tsuna had been worried at first, but he figured that since it was Hibari was the cause, it was probably natural for Harry to be unconscious. He looked up at Reborn who had decided to switch from his shoulder to Ryohei's. Takeshi raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, kid!"

"EXTREME HELLO!"

"Reborn-san."

"Ciaossu." Reborn tipped his fedora. I followed the ahoushi here."

Tsuna paled. "A-ahoushi? As in Lambo? Hiiiiee! Where is he?" Tsuna looked frantically around at the rooftop.

"He's not up here. He got away after I got bored."

"Reborn! You let him go?" Tsuna stared at the baby. "Where did he go?"

"LET'S FIND HIM TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei

Harry winced at the pain in his head. Just waking up from his concussion, he almost fell back down when a wave of pain rushed through his skull. He laid there twitching for a few minutes before the pain died down. He looked on the wall at the clock. It was 20 minutes into lunch time. Tsuna and the others must have already come to see him. _That was nice_, he thought. Too bad he'd been out cold. His mind immediately did a double take. It was 20 minutes into lunch, he reminded himself. The school day was nearly over and he had yet to find a solution to his home dilemma. How was he going to live there now that the Dursleys had moved out? The landlady would kick him out and then what? He drew the covers up to his chin. _Think, Harry, think_.

There was only one solution he could come up with: Find a job. The thought made his head hurt even worse.

"Nyahahahaha!" Something sounded from outside the room.

Harry jumped, immediately wishing he hadn't. Holding a hand to his pounding head, he turned to look out the open infirmary door. Something small with an afro ran past, laughing maniacally. Harry blinked. Was that a cow? With a rocket launcher? He rubbed his eyes. Maybe the blow to the head had him seeing things. But, no, because seconds later, there was screaming and loud noises, including the weird laughing.

"Lambo! Get back here!"

Was that Tsuna?

"Ahoushi! Damn you! Stop causing Juudaime so much trouble!'

And Gokudera-san?

"Ahahahaha! He sure is hyper."

Takeshi, too?

"Lambo has arrived!"

This voice was new, but had the same childish lilt as the weird laugh.

"Come here, Lambo," Tsuna yelled.

There were loud crashes, yells, booms, and thuds.

"Gotta….stay…c-calm….waaaaaahhh!"

"Wait, Lambo!"

Boom!

A cloud of pink smoke entered the room. Harry covered his nose with his blankets. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and a person was sitting on his butt in the doorway. He looked about the same age as Harry, with wavy black hair and one of his green eyes was closed and the other had some sort of tattoo underneath it. He wore a necklace with a small set bull's horns attached to it, and a shirt with a cow print inside. Harry let the blanket down a bit, but yanked it back up as the teen looked up at him.

"Yare, yare," he said, standing up. "I did it again." He saluted Harry with two fingers to his temple. "Nice to see you again, Harry." With a nod, he walked away, towards the same direction as the cow had gone earlier. Harry sat back, eyes wide. _Nice to see you again_? He wracked his brains, but couldn't remember anything about a guy in a cow print shirt. What had that meant? Shaking himself, Harry went back to thinking about his job idea. Where could he work? He would have to start searching right after school. 

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Harry stood at the door of his landlady's house. It was a nice house, small, white, not too big but not too small. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A voice called out "One second!" and the door opened up to show a black-haired small-ish woman with warm brown eyes. She smiled up Harry warmly.

"What can I do for you, young man?"

"Um," Harry clasped his hands. "I-I-I think—um y-you're my l-landlady and I-I don't have m-money t-t-to pay you with and I n-need to get a j-job so, I was w-wondering if you c-could wait unt-til I can pay you be-before you ch-ch-ch—" Harry wrung his wrist, failing in trying not to stutter.

The woman tilted her head.

"You look familiar. You're with the Dursley family, aren't you?"

He looked down. "Y-yes. But, th-they left and—" He was interrupted by a gasp. The landlady grasped his hands.

"They left you alone?"

Harry nodded frantically. He was shocked. It was the second time that day that someone had touched his hands without recoiling. It took a few seconds for him to see the anger in the lady's eyes. He gaped and shrank away, his hands still in her grip.

"You poor thing! What in the world would possess them to do something like that? Come in here." She tugged him into the house, closing the door. She set him down on a chair and went to making tea.

The teen sat their nervously, wringing his wrists (that she had finally let go off) and looking around. The landlady came back and gave him a cup and sat down opposite from him. She took a sip of her own tea.

"My name is Koizumi Arisu. May I have your name?"

"Um," Harry looked down at his drink. "Potter Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry-kun. Did anyone ever tell you that you're absolutely adorable?" she cooed.

He hid a blush in his cup. She smiled at him again. "Well, can you tell me about what's going on, Harry-kun?"

"Well, Koizumi-san…." Harry explained about coming to Japan and the Dursleys leaving him after two days. She narrowed her eyes when he finished.

"Absolutely unacceptable," she declared, shaking her head. "So, you need a job, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Hmm."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Harry shifted in his seat, occasionally taking a sip of the tea while Koizumi-san watched him thoughtfully.

"I have two choices for you," she said, finally. "I can help you find a job, _or_" she strained the last word at the look on Harry's face, "you can stay here with me."

"W-what?" Harry stood up and shook his head. "N-no, I can't do that! I-I don't want to impose or anything."

"I don't mind. See, I live by myself and it wouldn't really make a difference. Then, I could rent out apartment you're in and you won't live alone." She smiled. Apparently, this seemed logical to her. But, Harry was still shaking his head.

"I can't do that. A-at least not for f-free." He sat down again. "I'd be willing to stay if I could s-somehow pay for it."

They sat in silence again. This time, Koizumi-san broke it faster when she said, "Here's what I propose," Harry cocked his head. "You can stay with me _and _get a job to pay for your stay. In return, I'll do the cooking, cleaning, and other household things."

Honestly, the shock of the new development was enough to give the poor fifteen-year-old a heart attack. This was so bizarre. First, the random move to Japan, then, being invited for lunch by Tsuna and the others, then, being abandoned, getting knocked out by Hibari-san, Takeshi wrapping his head, the cow, the guy in the cow-print shirt, and now this. He was squirming uncontrollably now. This was too much. People were being awfully nice to him. It was a strange change of pace. A nice one, but strange all the same. He looked down and clenched his pants in his fists. Koizumi-san was surprised to see the boy starting to cry. She reached out, but, when he looked up, a smile was plastered across his face.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-" Harry cleared his throat. "Th-th-th-th-"

Koizumi-san giggled. "Take a deep breath. My brother had a stuttering problem, too. Try again."

Harry followed her advice and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Thank you, Koizumi-san." He bowed.

"Oh, enough with the honorifics. Call me Arisu-nii. We're housemates now, Harry-kun. Now, about that job…."

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Given that he was number one of the four most sadistic bastards that Tsuna knew (The other three were Hibari, Rokudo Mukuro, and Xanxus; not specifically in that order), Reborn woke Tsuna up at five 'o'clock to do extensive training on a Saturday morning. Frankly, Tsuna needed to, once again, be hit with the 100-lb mallet that was Leon. He jolted up, uttering his signature scream and toppling out of bed in a mix of blankets and green pajamas. Reborn chuckled before turning Leon into a gun and telling Tsuna that he had 5 minutes to get dressed before it started raining bullets. The brunette squealed and scrambled into his clothes, tripping up and falling down the stairs in the process. Reborn tut-tutted and jump down, landing in Tsuna's hair, smashing the brunette's face into the floor.

"Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna sat up, holding his pounding head in his hands."

"What was what for, Dame-Tsuna? Stop slacking off and get up. You have training to do." He cocked his gun at Tsuna. "Unless, of course, you object."

"N-no! No objections here!" He got up and sprinted out the door as far away from the sadistic baby as he could get. The Arcobaleno smirked. Messing with Tsuna had come to be his favorite pastime as the teen's home tutor. He held his gun up and aimed at the back of Tsuna's head.

"Do it with your Dying Will, Tsuna."

_** BAM!**_

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Arisu-nii led Harry down the street. She kept a firm grip on his hand while they hustled down the streets of Namimori. Harry had gotten used to Arisu-nii grabbing his hand and was less uncomfortable with it than he was at first. Apparently, after tasting one of Harry's sweets (he'd gotten permission to use the oven to make a pie), she'd gotten the brilliant idea to have him apply for assistant baker at a bakery that a friend of hers worked at. He was glad that she was able to help him with the job, so he figured that he'd pay her back for that. When he told her this, she shook her head and requested that if he honestly couldn't live without paying her back, that he make her a cake and they'd be square.

He agreed and they set out to the bakery without another word. Arisu-nii was a talkative person. This suited him fine since he didn't really mind listening to her; although, the loud comments about his adorableness still turned him red. They had stopped at a couple of different stores on their way to their destination, and it was at one particular one that Harry thought he'd lost his mind. Arisu-nii had run in to get them ice-cream and asked Harry to stay right outside since the place was crowded. He stood against the window, gazing out into the lively streets. He could see groups of kids around his age lingering around, talking, laughing, and horse-playing. He wondered what it'd be like to hang around with friends like that. It also made him wonder what Tsuna and co. were up to today.

"REEEBBOOOORN!"

Everyone, including Harry, jumped at the sudden yell. He looked toward the direction it was coming from. Someone was running down the street. Harry squinted then, rubbed his eyes and looked again. No way. Was that Tsuna? Despite the dilated eyes and angry expression, the person was indeed one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Except, Tsuna was running _in his underwear_. Also, his hair was on fire. The raven-haired boy honestly did not know what to make of this. Why was Tsuna running around in his boxers? Was this a normal thing? And did he just yell "Reborn"? The word rattled something in his memories, but he couldn't figure out what.

"That's been happening a lot lately," said a voice.

Harry jumped. Arisu-nii came from behind him. "Sorry, Harry-kun, did I scare you?"

Harry could only nod shakily. Arisu-nii handed him his ice-cream and turned to walk again.

"S-so, you said that this has been happening a lot lately?"

"Well, a little while ago, I was out with Takao

It wasn't long before they reached the bakery and Arisu-nii strolled in waving at the person behind the counter. The person was a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a broad grin. He waved at them.

"Harry-kun, this is Masaomi Takao. Takao, meet my new housemate, Potter Harry-kun."

Masaomi reached across the counter and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you, Potter-san. You can call me Masaomi." He turned to Arisu. What brings you here?"

"Well," said Arisu. "Harry needs a job and I was wondering if you'd gotten anyone to take over that assistant baker position yet."

Masaomi shook his head.

"How about we let Harry here try? He really does have skill." Arisu patted Harry's shoulder. "He made one of the best pies I'd ever tasted."

"Hmm." Masaomi scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I can test you. Come here." He opened a little door and led Harry and Arisu into the kitchens. He swung open a closet in the back of the room and presented Harry with a green apron and a chef's hat. Arisu motioned for Harry to take them.

"Why don't you make that cake you owe me? I don't mind what kind." She clapped her hands a little.

Masaomi chuckled a bit and led Harry to one of the ovens. "Everything you could need is in these cabinets." He gestured to the doors above the oven. "Other things would be in the refrigerator or in the back room. Let's see what you can do."

Two hours later, Harry and Arisu set off back home. Harry was carrying Masaomi's cell phone number in one hand and his new green apron folded up in the other. At the moment, Harry didn't know what he should pay more attention to: the fact that something he wanted actually happened, or the fact that he might go deaf in his right ear from the sound of Arisu squealing at him. He figured it didn't matter; things were finally looking up.

**Sooo sorry for the late update! You know how school is. Plus, a lot of stuff has changed, but, I will not abandon this story. So, you know what to do! Oh, I almost forgot! I want to issue a CHALLENGE! Yes, you read correctly! I know that there are a lot of Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club crossovers, and a lot of them feature Harry/Mori and Harry as being related to Haruhi. I say, do both! I want a Harry/Mori and Harry and Haruhi—wait for it—as TWINS! Oh, yeah! If you want a oneshot or a small story, that's on you, but, I'd prefer if you made it long! Like, 20 or more chapters. Like I said, you don't have to, but you can.**

**Jet: That was longer than the first chapter.**

**K.D.: I know! I'm so proud!**

**Avis: K.D…., Where are you going with this?**

**K.D.: Everywhere! I'm taking the Highway to Hell with this! But, I'll still think about that Code Lyoko thing.**

**Jet: No worries, Avis.**

**Avis: That makes me even more worried.**

**Jet: Poor you.**

**K.D.: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! **

**Jet: Read**

**Avis: And**

**K.D.: Review!**


	3. Anger Management

**Yo, yo! I'm back and ready for this next chapter. A lot of you were glad about Harry finding a job and living with his landlady. Also, a lot of you corrected me on my use of "Arisu-nii". From now on, she will be referred to as "Arisu-nee" or simply "Arisu". Thanks for that, I can honestly say that there was a mix-up on my part. For that, I'm sorry. The romance will develop slowly, but not too slowly. Like, maybe around chapter 5 or 6, Harry will start hanging out more with them and, well, yeah. Also, I'll be staying in Harry's point of view. Any objections? No? Okay! Here we go!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or KHR.**

**Anger Management**

"Harry-kun! Can you hand me that towel?" Arisu-nee poked her head around the corner from the kitchen to point at the towel hanging on the back of the couch. Harry, who was sewing his name onto his new apron, got up and carried said towel to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind my asking, Arisu-nee, what are you doing?" Harry blinked at his housemate.

"Cleaning," Arisu said. "I'm washing the dishes."

"Oh!" Harry jumped. "Do you need help? You could have told me, I would've—" Harry was stopped when a hand reached out and knocked him gently on the forehead.

"Calm yourself, now. I told you that I'd worry about the household stuff, didn't I?" Arisu grinned at him. "Besides, you have to get to school in a few minutes, right?"

Harry wrinkled his brow. "Okay, if you say so."

"Aww," Arisu ruffled his hair. "You're so cute!"

"Arisu-nee!"

It'd been about two days since Harry agreed to stay with Arisu. They'd gotten his little bit of stuff from the flat and brought it to the second room in Arisu's house. After mildly freaking out over the small amount of belongings he had, she declared that come the weekend, she would take him shopping for pretty much everything he needed. Even after his protesting, she stuck with the notion, saying that either he let her do it, or she'd continue the tickle torture she'd started when the word "no" started coming out of his mouth.

Masaomi had told Harry that he could start after school on Tuesday, given that it was alright with Arisu. She'd happily given her permission. They'd both been pretty happy about it and Masaomi was glad to have such a talented young baker on his hands.

"You'll definitely catch the attention of my best customers," he had said, handing Harry his apron. "With the wicked baking skills and the charm you've got going on there."

That statement had colored Harry's cheeks a rosy red and gotten a laugh out of Arisu while she agreed.

Harry had allowed Arisu to tie his hair back at the nape of his neck with a green ribbon. Apparently, the hair in his face was starting to urk her but he didn't want it cut short, so they'd agreed on the ponytail. It was true that Harry rather liked being able to see and Arisu commented that it made him seem healthier than he looked before. Arisu checked the clock.

"Oh, jeez! Here, take this." She handed the green-eyed teen a bento box wrapped in a cloth.

Harry looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Your lunch! You didn't think I'd let you leave without food, did you? Seriously, did those 'guardians' of yours give you lunch to take to school?"

"Urm." Harry rubbed his arms. "Y-yes. It w-wasn't much, b-but—"

"No 'buts', Harry-kun. Take it and go or you'll be late." She cheerfully shooed him out the door and went back to cleaning.

Harry caught himself before stumbling down the steps. He carefully stepped down and looked skyward. It was a bit sunny for the beginning of February but he didn't mind. The sun made felt nice after being cooped up in a dark room for the majority of his life. He sighed and spread out his arms, taking in the warmth. So nice. He started walking taking in the morning air and the sight of people going off to work and school. He decided that he liked the sight. It was a friendly one; people waved at him and greeted him with the standard "Ohayo". He was content in this new place. His former fears were dwindling and he let out a small smile. Today, he wouldn't be late for school and give Hibari the chance to bite him to death and he hoped that he'd run into Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera but it was known that the spiky-haired teen was frequently late and that Takeshi and Gokudera (for some reason) seldom left his side. Either way, they'd run into each other at school and Harry was hoping they'd let him join them for lunch once again.

Given that Harry was new to Namimori, he didn't know the random things that happened in the seemingly normal town. When he'd seen Tsuna running in his boxers with his hair on fire the day before, Arisu-nee had told him that it happened a lot. He'd never witnessed the insane things that happened in the town and was therefore thoroughly surprised when he heard the word "extreme" being yelled before he was bowled over and knocked into another person. All three people fell into the street, tangled in a mix of limbs and bags.

"Ouch," Harry groaned, rubbing his head and carefully sitting up. He'd gotten over the pain of the concussion given to him by Hibari, but it still made him dizzy when he hit his head.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!"

Harry winced and looked at the owner of the loud voiced apology. The person was a student, judging by his uniform, and a year or two older than him. He was tall and tan (kind of like Takeshi) with short, white, spiky hair and grey eyes. A scar ran through his right eyebrow, curving down toward his cheek. There was a bandage on his nose and wrapped around his arms and hands. He flashed a smile and reached out to give Harry a hand.

"It's okay. Thank you."

The third person groaned and shakily stood up. It was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in uniform, but not the same as Namimori Middle's girls' uniform. Harry turned to her and bowed.

"Sorry for running into you," he said.

The girl cocked her head at him before grasping his hand.

"Hahi! Do you live with Tsuna-san? Haru has never seen you before."

Harry's eyes widened before he gently pulled away.

"D-do you mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yosh! You know Sawada?" asked the white-haired guy.

"Y-yes. I just met him last week when I m-moved here." He looked at the girl, Haru. "Why did you think I lived with him?"

"Well, Tsuna-san's house has all the cute things in it, desu. You look like you belong there."

Harry turned red. "U-um, cute things?"

"Yes! Like Tsuna-san, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, Reborn-chan, and Fuuta-kun. Sometimes Colonello-chan comes by, desu. You'd fit right in. What's your name?"

"Potter Harry."

"I am Miura Haru, desu!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei!" yelled the white-haired guy.

"Nice to meet you both. I-I assume you're headed to school?"

"Yeah," said Haru. "I walk this way, but I don't go to Namimori Middle."

"I WAS RUNNING TO NAMIMORI TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, pumping his fists. "LET'S WALK TO TOGETHER!"  
>Harry smiled a bit and started to hold out his hand before letting it swing back to his side. Even when he turned fifteen, his Aunt Petunia still grabbed his hand and dragged him places. It wasn't as if she cared either; she never wanted to be seen with him out in public and when she had to take him, she dragged him to make sure he kept up with her fast pace so that they could go and get back quickly.<p>

It wasn't until Haru grabbed his right hand and Ryohei grabbed his left that he realized that the small gesture had been seen. It was all he could do not to fall and be dragged. It wasn't an Aunt Petunia kind of drag that said "Hurry so you can get back in your hole". It was more like, "C'mon, Harry, we want you with us". He kept up with their pace and it wasn't long before Haru had to split from the trio and Harry was being led onto the school grounds by Ryohei, who busted into his classroom with no shame, Harry behind him.

"SAWADA!"

Class hadn't officially started yet, so students were still lingering out of their seats, talking to each other about their weekends. A lot of them looked up when the older teen entered before going back to their conversations. Apparently, this wasn't uncommon either. Ryohei pulled Harry to the back of the classroom where he could see Tsuna and Takeshi conversing with two girls. The four of them looked up.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna smiled

"Onii-san?" One of the girls walked up to Ryohei. She was a bit shorter than Harry, with short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled. "Onii-san, did you run around town again? I left after you, but I got here first."

"Kyoko! I did three extreme laps around town!" He grinned down at her, obviously satisfied.

Onii-san? This girl was Ryohei's little sister? And they were Tsuna's siblings? But, why was Tsuna's last name different? They didn't seem to have any similarities. She peeked around Ryohei and tilted her head curiously at Harry.

"Who's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Potter, to the extreme! Sawada knows him."

The girl smiled. "Hi, Harry. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." She held out her hand.

"P-Potter Harry."

"Ohayo, Harry," said Tsuna.

"Yo, Sempai! Yo, Harry," called Takeshi, waving. "How are you feeling, today? Your head still hurt?"

"H-hi, Takeshi. Hi, Tsuna. I feel fine, don't worry about me. I'm better than I was on Friday."

"That's good," said Tsuna. "I like your new hairstyle."

"So, Harry, are you joining us for lunch?" Takeshi smiled hopefully.

U-um, if you want me to. I don't want to intrude." He made to put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, but couldn't because Ryohei still had a hold of his wrist. The older student didn't seem realize it.

"U-um, Sasagawa-sempai?" Ryohei looked down and Harry held up their still connected hands. "D-do you think I can have my hand back? I kind of need it." Ryohei blinked before releasing his titan's grip.

"Call me Ryohei, to the extreme!" He pumped his fist again and whacked Harry on the back, causing him to stumble forward and nearly fall into Tsuna. A hand caught his shoulder and he looked up to see Takeshi, laughing and holding him steady.

"Maa, maa, sempai," he said, releasing the smaller teen.

Ryohei laughed and turned to make his way out of the classroom. "See you at lunch, to the extreme!"

The group waved as he left. Tsuna turned to Harry.

"I see you've met Onii-san."

"Y-yeah. I didn't know you had a brother."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh, no! He's not my brother!"

"But, you call him "Onii-san"," Harry pointed out. He tilted his head.

"Well," Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "He's really Kyoko-chan's brother, but he's like a big brother to everyone so I just call him that."

"Oh. I get it," Harry smiled a little. He kinda wished he had a brother. "Oh! Tsuna, I met someone else who said they knew you."

"Really? Who?"

"Um, someone named Haru. She thought that I lived with you."

Takeshi laughed. "Hahaha! I wonder why."

You met Haru-chan," asked Kyoko. "She's my cake buddy!"

"Y-yeah. She said th-that Tsuna's house was f-full of c-c-cute things and that I'd f-fit right in." He turned red and averted his gaze toward the window. Kyoko giggled.

"It's true. Tsuna-kun's house has lots of cute things in it." She patted his hand. "You should see them all. No wonder she thought you lived there."

Tsuna and Takeshi chuckled a bit as Harry turned even redder. He decided to steer the conversation away from him.

"S-so, where's Gokudera-san?"

Takeshi laughed again and Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Well, Gokudera-kun's sister came for a visit and he's sick." Tsuna shrugged. "It's kind of complicated."

Harry was curious but decided that it wasn't his business to dwell. At that moment the teacher came in and class officially started. Harry slid into his seat behind Tsuna and pulled out his notebook to take notes.

*****K.D.'s page break******

"Excuse me, Potter-san?"

Harry looked up from his notebook. It was nearing lunchtime and his stomach was protesting every second longer it had to wait.

"Yes, Shima-sensei?"

"Can you take these papers down to the Boxing Club room?" Shima held out a stack of papers. "I'll write you a hall pass."

Harry stood up and accepted the items from his teacher. He looked back at the classroom before leaving and caught Tsuna mouth _"Watch out for Hibari-san"_ to him. He nodded. Despite being new, Harry knew where every room was. He'd memorized them when he was given a tour by the principle just in case he'd ever needed a place to hide from bullies. He took a couple of turns and went down some stairs and finally arrived at the club room. He called out to see if anyone was there but received complete silence. Shrugging, he went further inside. In the middle of the room was a boxing ring. He gaped at it, almost dropping the papers on the floor. He'd only ever seen an actual boxing ring on television, once when he'd walked past Dudley's open room door.

He inched towards it cautiously, looking around to see if anyone was lurking around. He touched the red ropes, pulling them towards himself and feeling along them. He placed his hand down on the floor of the ring, knocking on it. The place smelled like sweat and the stuff that boxing gloves were made of. It wasn't that bad a smell and he preferred it to dirty laundry that he used to have to do.

A movement to his left caught his eye and he spun around. A sandbag was standing in one corner, swinging back and forth. No one was around, but it wasn't doing that a few seconds ago. Harry involuntarily shivered. He was scaring himself. All he had to do was find someone to give the papers to. The sandbag moved again. Harry let eeped and jumped away from.

_This place is creepy_, he thought, _I wish someone would show up_.

As if on cue, a door slammed open to his left and someone ran in.

"EXTREME STEAM RELIEVER!"

Harry heart's skipped a few beats at the sudden yell, but then went back to normal at the familiar tone of voice.

"R-Ryohei-sempai?"

The white-haired teen came into Harry's view with a confused look on his face that quickly changed to his normal fiercely excited one.

"Potter! What are you doing here, to the extreme?"

Harry mentally sweatdropped. _Does he include the word "extreme" in every sentence? _

"Um, Sh-Shima-sensei asked me to bring these papers to s-someone down here. I'm guessing the president of the c-club."

"That would be me, to the extreme!"

"R-really? Well, then, here." He handed the stack to Ryohei and turned to leave.

"Thanks, to the extreme!"

"Um, y-you're welcome." Harry passed the sandbag on his way out and he stopped to stare at it. It was motionless now, sitting there quietly. He squinted, trying to see if anything had moved against it to make it swing. He couldn't find anything. Something wrapped itself around his shoulders. Startled, he looked up to see Ryohei grinning down at him.

"Why don't you try hitting it, to the extreme?"

"H-hitting it?" Harry winced. "N-no way! It would barely move, anyway. Besides, I don't really like v-violence."

Ryohei laughed. "Then don't think of it as extreme violence. LET OFF SOME EXTREME STEAM!" He let out a "YOSH!" and punched the sandbag with a right hook. It swung around and Harry and to step back so he wouldn't get hit. Ryohei laughed again and produced a pair of boxing gloves from seemingly nowhere.

"Have a go!" He slipped the gloves onto Harry's hands ("Small hands are extremely good for speed!") and tied them in place.

Harry stared at the sandbag with wide eyes. Did Ryohei really expect him to actually hit it? He looked at the older teen, who was showing him a god starting pose. He gulped. Apparently so. He copied Ryohei's stance and took another long look at the bag before shutting his eyes and moving forward with his fist clenched in front of him.

There was a loud "whump" and Harry pulled back and cradled his pounding hand. Ryohei looked at him, grey eyes wide arms crossed over his chest. It took a few seconds for them to see the sandbag swinging toward them and Ryohei yanked Harry back by the collar.

"Yosh! That was extremely awesome!"

"Huh?" Harry stumbled backwards and stared up at the white-haired teen. "What was?"

"You punched it extremely hard. Nice job! Do it again!"

"A-again? Are you sure? I mean, didn't you come down here to do something? I don't want to waste your time."

"Bah! This is extremely more important than that! Go on!"

_More important? I'm more important?_ Harry looked over Ryohei's expression to see if he could find any sign that the upperclassman was lying. There was none. He turned to the sandbag and took the stance again. He punched the bag again, the pain in his fist number this time. He hit it again.

_This is kind of weird. It's like, beating someone up. Not that I would know. _ WHUMP! _I'm usually the one getting beat up. Like I was the sandbag. _WHUMP! _Yeah, this is how Dudley used to hit me._ WHUMP! _He used to beat on me like this all the time. _WHUMP! _I never got the chance to hit him back. _WHUMP! _Not like this. I wish I could've. _WHUMP! _I wish I could've hit him in his stomach. _WHUMP! _Or his face. _WHUMP! _His evil. _WHUMP! _Ugly. _WHUMP! _Fat. _WHUMP! _Mug! _WHAM!

The bag flew up and Harry stared wide-eyed at it. He'd actually made it move! He watched as it soared upwards, then came back towards him. He scuttled back away from it until he hit Ryohei's chest. The upperclassman gaped at him. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before he started laughing.

"THAT WAS AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei pumped his fists and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders again. Seriously, this guy had more personal space issues than Takeshi. At least _he _knew when a person didn't want to be touched.

"Can you let go of me, sempai? I need to get back to class."

Ryohei let go and grinned again. "You should join the Boxing Club to the extreme!"

"Eh?" Joining the Boxing Club? He couldn't be serious, could he? Harry gulped. Of course he was serious. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm no good, so it would just be a waste of your time."

"No way! I extremely think you should join. You have talent and I can see that you could use a way to let off some extreme steam!"

Harry gaped. Ryohei was giving him such a vibrant and extremely (oh no, now _he _was doing it) friendly smile that it was hard to refuse. Ryohei really wanted him to join. This wasn't a joke. Harry felt the tears coming but fought them down as he choked out an "I-I'll think about it" before running out of the room and back to his class.

*****K.D.'s page break*****

The bell that signaled lunch rang and Harry found himself following Tsuna and Takeshi up a set of stairs and onto the roof. He was surprised to be hit by a small gust of wind when Tsuna opened the door, but was caught by Takeshi before he could fall down the stairs. Much to his embarrassment, Takeshi didn't let go of his arm until they were safely on the roof—and away from the stairs. He sat down next to Tsuna and took his bento out of his bag. Tsuna looked over at him with surprise before taking out his own.

"I brought an extra one for you just in case you'd forgotten yours again, but I guess you don't need it."

Harry turned red. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you w-went through all that trouble t-to do that."

Tsuna waved his hands. "Oh, no, it's okay, really! Mama loves cooking and she really wanted to do it. We can share it between the three of us, right?"

"Yeah," said Takeshi, putting a piece of sushi in his mouth. "No worries, Harry."

The door behind them slammed open and they all jumped.

"SORRY FOR BEING LATE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yo, Sempai!"  
>"Onii-san!"<p>

"Hi, Ryohei-sempai."

Ryohei plopped down between Tsuna and Takeshi, his own bento clenched in his bandaged fists. Harry smiled when he saw the small bunny-patterned cloth that his lunch was wrapped in. It must've been his sister or mother's doing. Takeshi grinned.

"I have a baseball game this afternoon. Are you guys going?"

"Of course," said Tsuna. "Yamamoto's the best player ever."

"Extremely," Ryohei agreed.

Takeshi's grin grew. "Hahaha! Well, I'll do my best if you guys are there to cheer! I wish Gokudera could go, too." He turned to Harry. "Are you going?"

Harry blinked. "I can go?"

"Anyone can go," Tsuna said, "It's a school event."

"Yeah," added Takeshi, "We want you to go!"

"Yosh! Meet us here after school, to the extreme!"

"U-um, m-maybe."

Takeshi's face fell for a minute before he recovered. "Ahaha. Fair enough."

"So, Potter! Did you think extremely hard about what I said?"

"A-about the Boxing Club?"

"Yup! You should've seen him. He knocked the sandbag extremely high!"

"Really?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

Harry blushed. "I-it wasn't th-that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding? It was extreme!" Ryohei turned his biggest brightest smile at the green-eyed freshman. "So, what do say?"

"Well, if you want me to, I guess I can."

Ryohei pumped his fists. "Extreeeeeme!"

Takeshi and Tsuna laughed.

"Good luck, Harry."

*****K.D.'s page break*****

"A baseball game?"

"Y-yes. Two guys from class and a upperclassman asked me to join them." Harry rubbed his arms.

Arisu smiled down at him. "I don't mind. Go ahead and have fun, Harry-kun. But, just in case, who are these people who invited you?"

"Um, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei are their names."

Arisu blinked at him a couple of times before she burst out laughing. He scooted back in alarm and stared at her. She clutched her pillow so hard that her knuckles turned white and she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Kami! Sawada Tsunayoshi? _The _Sawada Tsunayoshi? The one we saw running in his underwear?"

"Y-yeah. What's so funny?"

"Hold on. You mean baseball-player Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yes, but—"

"And the boxing nut, Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"Yes, but what's so funny? Do you know them?"

Arisu shook her head, using her pillow to dry up her tears of mirth. Harry was certain that the head shake wasn't the answer to his question.

"Go on, Harry-kun, go on! Have fun!" She stood up and ruffled his hair, pushing him out the house.

"But, wait! What's so funny?"

She laughed again. "Keep hanging around them and you'll see." She closed the door.

"B-but, Arisu-nee! Arisu-nee!" He knocked on the door again, but all he heard was laughter. He sighed and turned around. This wasn't like all the times that Dudley had kicked him out of the house. Arisu wasn't locking him out to be cruel. In fact, she hadn't even locked the door. She wanted him to go have fun. Well, that was a first.

He directed himself to Namimori Middle where he could hear people yelling and cheering. Three people stood at the gates of the school. He ran forward and waved. A heads of brown, black, and white turned toward him and for the first time since arriving in Japan, he let out a huge grin.

***Dodging pink grenades* So sorry for the late upload! I've been really busy and-*dodges 10-year-bazooka* Darn it, Lambo! (Gotta give him his first OFFICIAL appearance—that thing in chapter 2 didn't count.) You did not hallucinate, Harry did indeed smile. Raise your hands if you can guess why Arisu was laughing. *Raises hand* Hahaha! Oh, I was disappointed. I was looking forward to an acceptance for that "Harry/Mori with Harry and Haruhi as twins" challenge I issued in the last chapter. *Sigh* You guys don't love me. I'm sad. Well, Read and Review! **


	4. Harry's First Job

**Ciaossu! I'm back with the next chapter. Waaaaahhh! I know, I know! I've been gone forever, but it's my computer's fault. That, plus I had to deal with moving this summer. Then I had some babysitting jobs and some work for a friend of my mom's and I've been busy! Please don't kill me; then I won't be able to finish this and you'd even more pissed off. Anyway, thanks for all of you who reviewed and who are keeping up with the story! I really appreciate it and I love you all for it! Harry has made friends with the Vongola group now, whether he likes it or not. Also, now we know that there's no way that Ryohei will leave him alone. Hahaha! On to the next one!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Harry's First Job**

Tsuna, Harry, and Ryohei looked down from the stands at the baseball diamond, waiting for the game to begin. Tsuna had thoroughly informed Harry (despite Takeshi's half-hearted protests) that Takeshi was sure to have the game in the bag. Ryohei had extremely agreed and they both had taken pleasure in praising the tall teen, causing him to profusely blush and Harry to giggle a little. That little scene had gone on until they had reached the diamond and Takeshi had to join his team while the other three found seats in the bleachers. Harry was still a little bit in shock that they had wanted him to come along and had voiced this to them.

"Of course we wanted to bring you along, Harry," Tsuna had said. "Baseball games are always fun to watch."

"Even more fun to play in," added Takeshi. "Besides, what are friends for, huh?" He flashed a grin at Harry.

The green-eyed teen went stiff.

"F-friends?"

"Yosh!" Ryohei clapped him on his shoulder. "Come on! You don't want to miss this extreme game!"

Now, sitting up high in the bleachers between Ryohei and Tsuna, watching the game start, he was really happy that they had invited him. Yet, something else was nagging him. Arisu-nee's reaction to the identities of his new _friends_ made him curious. Exactly what reputation did Tsuna and his friends have in Namimori? And why was it so funny? The worse things started popping up in his head. Maybe they were wolves in sheepskin and he was being led on. He looked over at Tsuna who laughed and gave him a reassuring smile. No, there was nothing bad in those brown eyes. He glanced up at Ryohei, but got the same result. Nothing devious in the grey orbs. Maybe a hint of insanity, though. Hopefully, he was a good judge of character. He'd based his inspection solely off of what he would normally see in the eyes of any Dursley that looked at him. Be it Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, or Aunt Marge, they always had that disgusted and evil glint in their eyes whenever they looked at him.

He didn't see any of that in Tsuna's eyes, Ryohei's eye's, or Takeshi's eye's. Even though the baseball nut was on the field, Harry could just think about the normally cheerful honey-colored orbs and know that there wasn't anything sinister there. The only person that he wasn't too sure about was Gokudera, but judging by the way the silveret acted, he was probably like that around everybody except Tsuna (which Harry still didn't get), so maybe he was nothing to worry about.

"Go, Yamamoto!"

Ryohei's yell snapped Harry out of musings just in time for him to see Takeshi making a full homerun. The crowd went crazy; shouting and clapping could be heard everywhere he turned and he vaguely wondered if everyone in Namimori could hear. Takeshi slid to home plate (which was unnecessary, seeing as the ball hadn't even been caught and no one was chasing him) and stood up, waving a hand and laughing. He was obviously having fun. After a few minutes of searching, they decided to put a new ball into play; Takeshi had hit it _way_ out of the park.

It wasn't long before the game was halfway over and Harry found himself cheering right along with the rest of the crowd. At one point, Ryohei had attempted to hold Harry up in a Simba-like (1) manner so that he could wave to Takeshi. This plan backfired, however, when Tsuna intervened after seeing how Harry had frozen up when the older teen had grabbed him by the arms.

"How about you stand up instead, Nii-san? I'm sure Yamamoto will see you."

Harry rubbed his arm and mouthed _Thank you_ to Tsuna. The brunet smiled at him and turned his attention back to the game. Takeshi was pitching now and Harry noted that Tsuna was looking at the batter in pity.

"T-Tsuna?"

He whipped around. "Huh? What is it?"

"Why are you looking at the batter like that?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Well, you'll see. Yamamoto's pitch is as good as his swing."

"In other words," said Ryohei, "it's EXTREME!"

"Really?" Harry looked onto the field. Takeshi's hand flung forward and let go of the ball. At first, it looked as though he hadn't thrown anything at all, but the knowing glint in Ryohei's and Tsuna's eyes said the opposite. The batter swung, but there was no sound of a connection. Behind him, the umpire had fallen on the ground, his mitt stretched out in front of him.

"Strike!" He yelled in a strangled voice.

Harry winced in sympathy. He hoped that the poor guy's hand would be alright. Takeshi stood on the Pitcher's Mound, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and laughing. The batter looked absolutely terrified.

"Does he know his own strength?" he asked incredulously.

"Sometimes," answered Tsuna. "He usually becomes really aggressive when it comes to baseball or fighting."

_Fighting? _"F-fighting?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Um, I mean—h-he does Kendo. He's really good with a sword."

"Oh." Harry had a feeling that he wasn't getting the entire truth, but who was he to pry? He focused back on the game.

*K.D's page break*

"That was amazing, Yamamoto!"

The game was over and Namimori had won by a landslide. It had been hard trying to pull Takeshi away from the rest of his teammates, who seemed to want to bury him in praises, but Ryohei was able to drag him outside the school gates. Takeshi grinned at Tsuna.

"Thanks! Hahaha, it's always fun to play." He turned to Harry. "So, how was your first baseball game?"

"It was…fun." Harry looked at the three of them. "Really fun. Thank you for bringing me."

"Yosh! Witnessing something is a lot more extreme than hearing about it!" Ryohei said.

"That's true," agreed Tsuna. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll tell you when the next one is, too, okay?"

The raven looked at him in shock. "R-really? Th-the next one?"

"That's right. You seemed to like it." Tsuna smiled at him. He looked down at his watch. "Hiiiiee! Oh no, I've gotta get home or Reborn's gonna kill me."

Takeshi laughed. "Tell the kid 'hi' for me, Tsuna."

"Yosh! And Master Pao Pao, if you see him, to the extreme."

"Y-yeah." Tsuna sweatdropped. "'Bye, Harry!" He ran off.

Harry waved hesitantly. Reborn. That was the fourth time that that name had come up. Exactly who was he and why was Tsuna so scared of him? The girl, Haru, had mentioned that he was one of the "cute things" that lived with Tsuna and Shamal, the guy from the nurse's office, had seemed to know him. Takeshi had mentioned that he was a kid. A cute kid scared Tsuna? As much as Harry wanted to know, it was none of his business. So, he refrained from asking Takeshi and Ryohei.

"Um, g-guys, I have to get h-h-home, too. See you tomorrow?"

"Hahaha! Of course." Takeshi patted his head. "You want us to walk with you? It's pretty dark."

"You don't have to." Despite that answer, Harry realized that Takeshi was right. It was dark and he did a have a ways to go. Not to mention that the darkness intimidated him (along with various other things). He involuntarily shivered.

"Maa, maa. I don't mind. Do you, senpai?"

"Nope! Let's go!"

Shocked, Harry led them away from the school and back to the small house that he shared with Arisu. Before he could knock, she opened the door. Seeing who he was with, she stifled a giggle.

"Welcome back, Harry-kun," she said.

"H-hi, Arisu-nee."

She smiled up at Takeshi and Ryohei. "Who are your friends?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Takeshi stated with a laugh.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei.

"It was getting kinda of late, so we figured we'd walk Harry home."

Arisu grinned and nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Y-yeah," said Harry. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Takeshi patted Harry's shoulder. "See ya, tomorrow! C'mon, Sempai."

"Yosh!" Ryohei slapped Harry on the back, causing him stumbled forward. He and Takeshi waved and went on their way.

Arisu shut the door and turned to look at Harry.

"Did you have fun?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." They looked at each other for a few seconds before Arisu started cracking up again.

"Can I know why you're laughing now?"

"You still haven't figured it out? You will soon."

*****K.D.'s page break*****

It was Tuesday and Harry, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera were sitting on the roof having lunch (Ryohei had decided to retreat to the boxing Club room). Gokudera was watching the emerald-eyed fifteen-year-old out the corner of his eye and Harry was squirming uncomfortably. Tsuna had watched this go on for the past 15 minutes while Takeshi was recounting the baseball game for Gokudera. Finally, he decided to say something.

"Gokudera-kun, you're making him uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Juudaime," said Gokudera. "He keeps rubbing his arm. There might be a concealed weapon there." He shot Harry another look.

"Nah," said Takeshi. "That just means he's nervous."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that, yakyuu-baka?"

"Easy," Takeshi shrugged. "He has that really nervous look on his face. I remember that on Friday, whenever he got that look, he started rubbing his arm. Like when he crashed into you? I was only a couple of feet behind him and I saw it."

"Excellent observation skills, Yamamoto," said a different voice.

Tsuna suddenly shot forward and landed face-first on the ground (is it really ground if they're on the roof?), knocking his bento toward Harry. Looking back at the brunet, Harry was shocked to see a small person, a kid, standing on his head. He was wearing a small tuxedo and a black fedora with an orange band around it. He had dark obsidian eyes and spiky black hair with curly sideburns.

"Re-Reborn!" came Tsuna's muffled (and slightly pained) voice.

"Reborn-san," said Gokudera.

"Yo, kid," laughed Takeshi.

Harry tilted his head. This was the famous Reborn? An infant?

"Ciaossu," greeted the kid, Reborn. He looked at Harry. The raven-haired boy blinked back at him. Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's head and onto Takeshi's shoulder. "Get up, Dame-Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna?" Harry spoke up, flinching as grey-green and obsidian eyes landed on him.

Tsuna sat up and rubbed at the back of his head with one hand and his face with the other. "Th-that's my nickname."

Harry's brow creased. What kind of nickname was that? It was insulting at best, and even though Harry had witnessed Tsuna's clumsiness and failure to score a passing grade in any class, he didn't think that he was completely useless.

"Why do they call you that?" he asked curiously, before slapping a hand over his mouth. "S-sorry. It's none of my business."

Gokudera gave him a look that said he wanted to scream "Damn right!", but Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's because I'm useless. I'm not good at sports, I'm not smart, I'm clumsy, I'm kind of a coward, and the list goes on."

Harry tilted his head. "That sounds more like m-me. You're not useless. You gave me lunch when I didn't have any. You tried being my friend on my first day and you helped me get to the nurse's office when H-Hibari-san hit me with his tonfas." He looked at Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-san doesn't think you're useless." A glance at Takeshi. "Takeshi doesn't, either."

Tsuna blushed red. Takeshi laughed.

"He's right," the tall teen said. "Tsuna's not useless."

"Of course not, yakyuu-baka," snapped Gokudera. He looked at Harry again, but this time his eyes hosted less hostility.

Surprisingly, Reborn hadn't said anything during the mini-speech. Now, he was piercing Harry with his eyes, and for the second time in 30 minutes, Harry started rubbing his arm.

"Oh," Tsuna turned to look at the infant. "Reborn, this is Harry. Harry, this is Reborn."

"Ciaossu," Reborn said again. He had an accent. _Italian_, Harry realized. Reborn didn't look a day over two, yet his dark eyes held the knowledge and power of a grown man. It was unsettling. Harry tilted his head again.

"H-hello," he finally choked out.

Reborn smirked at him. "I am Dame-Tsuna's home tutor."

Green eyes widened. "Tutor?" Now, Harry didn't want to discourage the infant; he knew a little too well how it felt to be underestimated. Maybe this kid was super smart, like Albert Einstein or Stephen Hawking. Even so, it was a bit farfetched. "That's…interesting." He held out his hand hesitantly. "I-I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Ignoring the hand, Reborn hopped on top of Harry's head and sat down as if he was used to it.

"Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn. "Since you didn't finish your training last night, you have to do double today."

Tsuna paled. "Hiiieee! D-Double? But, Reborn, that's insane."

Harry heard a clicking sound on his head and Tsuna squealed again. "Don't whine. A boss should never complain about his duties."

Tsuna started to cry anime tears. "I'm gonna dieee. I'll never survive double." He looked at Takeshi, who had started laughing. "What's so funny, Yamamoto?"

"Hahaha! Sorry, but Harry looks so stiff."

It was true. The moment Reborn landed on Harry's head, the teen had gone rigid. His wide eyes were the only things moving, darting between what he could see of his hairline and Tsuna. Takeshi was still laughing and Reborn bent down and looked at Harry.

"Boo."

Harry's eyes stopped moving and he gave an almighty flinch, looking ready to pass out. Tsuna opened his mouth to chide Reborn, but the baby interrupted him.

"He's worse than you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sat back down.

At that moment, the door slammed open and someone started laughing.

"Nyahahahahahaha! Lambo-san has found you, Reborn!"

The four teens whipped their heads towards the source (well, Harry didn't whip his, in fear of dislodging the fedora-sporting infant). Tsuna, Takeshi and Gokudera yelled at the same time.

"Lambo!"

"Yo, Lambo!"

"Ahoushi!"

It was the same small kid that Harry had seen run past the nurse's office on Friday. The kid had a big, bushy, black afro, chubby cheeks, and green eyes. He was wearing a miniature cow suit and in his hands was something that looked suspiciously like a pink grenade. He turned his attention to Harry and pointed to the top of his head.

"Reborn, prepare to die!"

_Die?_ Harry thought. Lambo tossed the thing at him and he realized that yes, it was in fact a pink grenade. But that was absurd. What would a child—five, by the look of him—be doing with a grenade? It must've been a toy.

"Harry, duck!" yelled Tsuna.

Harry looked at him confusedly. A large hand pressed on his back and gently forced him down. The grenade sailed over his head and he turned around in time to see it get launched into the sky…and explode. His eyes went wide and his right hand immediately latched onto his left arm. Behind him, Gokudera had gotten a hold of Lambo and was yanking at his hair while the cow-child screamed. Tsuna reached over and lifted Lambo out of the teen's grip.

"Gokudera-kun, don't hurt him."

"But, Juudaime! The ahoushi could've killed you!"

"Nyahaha! Aho-dera's in trouble."

Gokudera lunged at him again, but Takeshi held him back.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. He's just having a little fun. He was probably bored."

"Shut up, idiot! I'm gonna kill that damn cow!"

Lambo blew a raspberry and wriggled out of Tsuna's arms. Harry's eyes widened as the cow-child ran towards him and pointed up at his face.

"Lambo-san has a new subordinate! You there! Would you like to be a subordinate? If you do you have to do what I tell you or I'll smack your head."

"W-what?"

Lambo's statement made Gokudera go still for a split second, before he started yelling and struggling even more against the baseball player's hold. Harry stared down at Lambo before raising his eyes to attempt to see Reborn at the top of his head. The infant didn't say anything, but Harry felt him stand up on his head.

"This'll be an interesting day," he said.

And Harry could _hear_ the smirk in the kid's voice.

*****K.D.'s page break*****

Reborn had been right. Soon after Lambo's arrival, another small child showed up, a little girl with an oval-shaped head named I-pin. She had tried to bring Lambo back to their house. Of course, the cow-child refused and that led to a wild chase around the school featuring explosions, cursing, crying, and smirking. Somehow, the green-eyed teen had found himself a part of the antics and, surprisingly, he ended up catching Lambo in the end earning a thank you from a breathless Tsuna, a cheerful clap on the back from Takeshi, a bow from I-pin, a nod of the head from Gokudera, and a smirk from Reborn. Before school ended, it dawned on him that for the second time in his life, he'd had _fun_. They were late returning to class and got scolded by their teacher.

Normally Harry would have flinched and hid after getting in trouble by an adult. He would have hung his head and tried not to cry. But this time, he was giggling while Gokudera yelled at the teacher for insulting the "Juudaime", Takeshi laughed and scratched the back of his head, and Tsuna gave him a look that said "This happens a lot." Who knew that, for once, getting trouble wasn't so bad? It was a while later that Harry remembered that he started work today. Suddenly, all of his previous joy subsided.

He knew that Masaomi was a nice and patient person, but what would happen if he screwed up? Being but under pressure wasn't something that Harry could cope well with; he was bad enough under normal circumstances. The more he thought about messing up, the more nervous he got. His hands automatically clenched to his arms as the final bell rang. He politely declined Tsuna's offer to have them walk home with him and headed in the opposite direction to the bakery. With every step, his stomach clenched up more and he got uncomfortable. Even though today was only part of his training, he was nervous. He saw a blonde kid standing outside of the bakery looking around as if searching for someone.

Harry gulped and walked toward him. Up close, he saw that the kid was wearing sunglasses and held a black stick. He had a frown on his face, but looked up as Harry approached, cocking his head slightly.

"Potter-kun?" he asked cautiously.

"Um, y-yes."

The kid smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Masaomi Rune. Call me Rune if you like. I'm your new co-worker."

"C-co-worker?"

"That's right. I help come up with new recipes." Rune turned around, using his stick to pat the ground in front of him.

Harry gasped. "You're blind!" Realizing the mistake, he slapped his hand over his mouth, whimpered, and stepped back. Surely Rune would get offended and swing that stick on him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I d-didn't mean t-to shout it like th-that!"

Rune stopped walking and laughed. "Don't worry about it, Potter-kun. I'm used to that. Would you mind coming to stand next to me? It unnerves me when people stand behind me like that."

"O-of course!" Harry hurried to walk beside him. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

Rune turned his head in the raven's direction. "Don't worry, it was an accident."

They entered the bakery and were greeted by a waving Masaomi.

"Potter-kun, hey!"

"H-hi, Masaomi-san."

The brunet chuckled. "It's just 'Masaomi', Potter-kun. I see Rune was able to spot you."

"Ne, ne. You have no faith in me, Takao-nii-san," said Rune, playfully. "Don't you know that when you're blind, all of your other senses become enhanced?"

"Yep. Now come on and give us another delicious recipe or we'll go out of business." Masaomi laughed and walked out from behind the counter.

Harry gave a little wishful smile at the playful banter. Watching, he found himself wishing, not for the first time, that he had siblings to banter with like that. He shook his head, feeling horrible. It wasn't right to feel jealous of them. They were being nice to him and giving him a job so he shouldn't think such things.

"Potter-kun? You okay?" Masaomi waved a hand at him and Rune turned his way with a worried expression.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry! I w-was just th-thinking and s-spaced out. I'm r-really s-sorry." He bowed and covered his red face with his hands.

Rune giggled quietly. "Takao-nii, is he as adorable as he sounds?"

"Yup," Masaomi laughed. "Especially them big ol' green—no—emerald eyes of his. They see right through you and could out-puppy anyone."

"Oh my. I never wished I could see more than I do now." Rune put on a thoughtful face. "Potter-kun, can you step over here?" He stretched out his hands.

Harry hesitantly stepped forward and stood stock still in front of the blond. Rune's hands reached for his face. Harry flinched back involuntarily and the hands faltered. Masaomi came to stand next to them.

"It's okay, Potter-kun. Otouto just wants to feel your face. It's how he can tell what people look like. He won't hurt you," he said reassuringly.

The raven took a shaky breath and leaned forward again and the hands attached themselves to his cheeks. The owner of said hands giggled again. Harry's cheeks were kind of puffy. He moved his hands to his mouth and chin. They went up again and felt over Harry's eyes, which shut on reflex. They went up and felt along the lightning bolt-shaped scar and slipped into silky, black tresses. The hands moved down again and felt at Harry's ears before pulling away.

"Wow. He's so soft! Kawaii! From now on, can I call you Harry-chan?"

Harry blushed again, nodded, and put his head down.

Masaomi laughed. "Well, as interesting as this is, we need to get to work. Since it's only your first day, Potter-kun, I'll give the easiest orders we get today. Mainly small pies, cupcakes, and small cakes. Can you do that for me?"

Harry looked up and nodded.

"Nice. You remember where everything is?"

Another nod.

"Good job! Okay, guys, time to kick it into gear." The brunet clapped his hands and the two younger boys trotted into the kitchen. Before closing the door, Harry turned around.

"U-um, you can c-call me 'Harry', Masaomi. You're my boss."

*****K.D.'s page break*****

_Thump!_

"Waah! I'm sorry!"

Arisu and Masaomi looked up from their conversation at the familiar cry as did many customers. A small smile crossed the female's lips and Masaomi chuckled.

"Harry-chan, it's okay! Here, I'll help you clean it up."

"B-but you c-can't see it. A-AH! I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean it l-like that! I j-j-j-j-j—"

"Deep breaths, Harry-chan. That's it."

Giving in to curiosity, the two adults went behind the counter and entered the kitchen. The door swung open and a great cloud of white powder billowed out of the room, coating Masaomi and Arisu. They coughed and waved their hands, trying to clear the smoke away as best they could. When it became clear enough to see, they almost burst out laughing at the sight. Both Harry and Rune where covered head to toe in flour. The blind blond was patting the raven's clothes while the latter blushed and sputtered pitifully, trying to complete a sentence. The bag of flour that had been dropped was laying a few feet away and one of the top cabinet doors was open. It was obvious what had happened and Harry was apologizing like crazy. Arisu was squealing on the inside about how cute the two looked covered in flour while Masaomi was thinking about the huge mess that was in the middle of his kitchen floor and how much precious flour had been wasted.

"Masaomi-san!"

Everyone looked at the raven and Rune stopped his patting.

"P-please don't fire me! I'm really sorry! I d-didn't mean to! I w-was trying to g-get the f-flour and I s-s-slipped and fell backwards a-and—mph!"

Runes' hand covered Harry's mouth. Seriously, that kid was way too apologetic. Anyone could see that it wasn't his fault.

"I'm not going to fire you, Harry. It was an accident, right?"

The teen nodded, voice still restrained by Rune's hand.

"Then don't worry about it. Just make sure it gets cleaned up, alright? Arisu had just come to pick you up. You'll be back tomorrow and Thursday, but you have Friday, the weekend, and Monday off, alright?"

Harry nodded again and Rune moved his hand. Arisu chose that moment to start laughing, startling the males.

"You two look so cute!"

For the hundredth time that day, Harry blushed.

Harry and Arisu waved goodbye to the brothers as they exited the bakery and headed home. Home. The word seemed so foreign to the green-eyed teen that it felt weird to think about. He had never considered anywhere that the Dursley's had lived as 'home'. He wasn't sure if he could really call Arisu's house that either, but it was the closest he had ever been to having one. They walked in companionable silence for a while before Arisu gently tapped his arm and pointed across the street. Somehow, without him noticing, they had walked right across from the school. He followed her outstretched finger and realized that she was pointing to the roof. A figure was standing near the railing, back straight, objects in both hands, and a yellow spot where its head would be. Looking more closely, Harry could tell who the figure was and he stumbled backward. It was Hibari, standing and leaning over the edge of the railing. The 'spot' was a small, yellow, bird and it appeared to be singing. Hibari's eyes were closed and his jacket sat, as always, on his shoulders. The bird closed its beak and blue-grey eyes opened at once. Harry flinched and took a step back. As if sensing his presence, Hibari glanced across the street and looked him directly in the eye. The younger raven almost fainted, barely hearing Arisu calling his name. The prefect continued to stare at him, mouthed something, and turned around abruptly, walking away, jacket flying behind him.

"-ry-kun! Harry-kun! Are you okay? What happened?"

"H-Hibari-san. That was Hibari-san."

"I know. Hibari Kyouya. He's a prefect, right? I've heard that he's pretty scary."

Harry subconsciously rubbed at the spot on his head. "Y-yeah, he is. R-really scary."

"I saw him mouth something."

"Um, I th-think he said 'herbivore'."

"Herbivore? Oh, yeah! I heard that that's what he calls people, right?"

Harry nodded, eyes darting back to the roof as if expecting the Disciplinary Committee President to come back. Eventually, they passed by the school and were headed already at the house. Arisu stretched when they walked through the door and slipped her shoes off. Harry, yawning and rubbing his eye, followed.

"I assume that Harry-kun is tired," said Arisu.

"'Y-yes, Arisu-nee."

"You can go ahead and nap if you want to." She gestured toward his room.

"B-but what ab-bout—?"

"I'll make dinner and clean today. You're probably exhausted and you need to sleep."

"But—"

"Bed." She pushed him gently into his room and shut the door. "Bed, Harry," she said once more, hoping that he'd listen.

*****K.D.'s page break*****

The next day, the first thing that happened when Harry got to school was that he, once again, ran into someone. Unlike the last times, the person didn't yell "EXTREME!" or glare at him and tell him to watch it. The solid mass that he had happened to fall on started shaking and he heard laughing.

"Good morning to you, too, Harry," said the other person.

Harry face went its deepest shade of red yet when he realized who he was laying on. He scrambled backward, covering his face as the baseball idol laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi! G-good morning."

Takeshi stood up and held his hand out to Harry. He took it tentatively and let Takeshi pull him up.

"You're still really light," laughed the baseball idol. "Do you eat much?"

Harry's eyes widened and he started rubbing his arm. "Um…"

"Oh! Bad question? Sorry. Haha." Takeshi scratched his head. It was then that Harry noticed that the brunet and silveret were absent.

"Wh-where are Tsuna and G-Gokudera-san?"

"Well, I got here early for morning practice. Tsuna late sometimes so Gokudera might be with him."

"L-late? But, won't they run into Hi-Hib-Hibari-san?"

The taller teen looked thoughtful. "Hibari? Maybe. That guy's dangerous, huh? Hahahaha!"

Harry sweatdropped and stopped rubbing his arm. "They might get hurt, Takeshi."

"Nah, they'll be alright. Gokudera's strong, right? He won't let Hibari hurt Tsuna. He's so energetic!"

At that moment, the bell rang. Takeshi looked around.

"We sh-should get to class," said Harry, looking up at the other's face.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Takeshi put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him towards the classroom. As they entered the room behind Kyoko and Hana, Harry faintly heard a loud voice. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like suspiciously like a "HIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

*Omake*

**Thar she blows! *Dodges assortment of weapons* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I HAD TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND COULDN'T GET THEM FIXED ON TIME! Anyway, that was chapter four and I hope you guys liked it. A new character in there: Rune, the blind blond. Didja like him? Masaomi's little brother. Also, I need your help! Can you guys give me an idea for what Harry's secret little talent is? We all know that he can and loves to cook, but what's his guilty pleasure? A lot of times, it's dancing or maybe singing. What do you think? Hit me back with that and I'll get to choosin'!**

**CHALLENGE! I want a story! You guys know how much I love Harry Potter crossover slash, so I propose this: A Harry Potter and Soul Eater crossover! Slash pairing. Pair Harry with whomever you deem fit, but I even Black*Star, but definitely Kidd or Soul 'cause I love them. Heck, you can even pair him with both! I don't mind, just do it!**

**(1) You know, how Rafiki holds Simba over the edge of the cliff at the beginning of Lion King.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Additions to the Family

**Yosh! Hi, guys! I wanted to leave a lot of time for a few new people to check out the story before I updated, so don't try to kill me, please. I am back now and you shall be satisfied! Here's the new chapter; I introduce new characters and it is the blossoming of good friendships and yaoi goodness! Now, I've gotten a lot of suggestions about what Harry's secret talent should be and it was hard to pick, but, with the help of my friends I was able to choose.**

**Thank you to the following for your suggestions:**

Sakura0luver

Jostanos

XxAlysxX

SlyAddiction

History

Alternateapocalypse

**Because of my indecisiveness (and the fact that I find it hard to say no to people), I have chosen two talents. My grandfather always said that because you have five fingers on your hand, you should be able to be really good at five things. Drawing is one of the talents. Thanks, **_Alternateapocalypse_**for that; I hadn't even thought of it. It's great, and while not necessarily great for the mafia, it's pretty cool. The second talent is dancing. Cliché, I know, but for some reason I had to do it. Besides, dancing can be graceful and I know Harry is a bit of a klutz, but so am I and I somehow magically gain perfect balance when I'm dancing. Dancing also needs gracefulness and that would work if Harry ever joins the mafia *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Now, because a lot of you seemed to like it, gardening can be a minor talent of his.**** This is because tending to flowers was the only chore (besides cooking) that the Dursley's gave Harry that he actually enjoyed. So, maybe he can do that. But definitely drawing and dancing. Since I took so long, this chapter is extra long!**

**Okay, I'm rambling, so I'm just going to shut up. Once again, thank you to those mentioned above and everyone else who reviewed and I hope this doesn't disappoint any of you. No flames, please!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Lady J. K. Rowling and Amano Akira-sama.**

**Additions To The Family**

As it turned out, Gokudera and Tsuna _had_ gotten caught by Hibari that morning, a fact that became clear to Harry and Takeshi when the latter two entered class, each with an assortment of bruises. Gokudera had more than Tsuna did, but the brunet looked ready to pass out at any given moment. Inside his head, Harry immediately started fretting and worrying. They looked so beaten up and Hibari had obviously intended to bite them to death. But, when Gokudera started yelling at Takeshi for not being there to help protect "Juudaime" and Tsuna gave the younger raven a worn smile, Harry was sort of reassured that they were okay. He still glanced at them during class every once in a while, but looked away blushing whenever Tsuna gave him a grateful look or Gokudera half-heartedly glared at him for staring. Takeshi, who sat in front of Tsuna, caught these exchanges and laughed lightly, causing Harry to blush even more at the fact that he had gotten caught again. He absently wondered about how Tsuna could be referred to as "Dame" but be able to take a beating from Hibari and still sit in class while Harry himself lost consciousness after a small hit to the forehead. That had to be proof that Tsuna wasn't so bad. Halfway through his innocent musings, the object of his thoughts was called on to answer a question by the teacher. Tsuna, who was obviously confused, started to panic and stutter, resulting in the entire class, minus Harry, Takeshi, Gokudera, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Kurokana Hana, to laugh at him. As chain reactions go, that led to the majority of the class to be cursed out by Gokudera as he let out a stream of idioms in both Japanese and another language (Italian, as Harry later found out) that caused the teacher to faint.

When lunch break finally came, the emerald-eyed teen was still a bit hesitant to follow the three friends to the roof. It was when they got to the door that Tsuna turned around, gave Harry a confused look, and asked if he was joining them that he actually went along. On the way there he was "approached" (or assaulted, if you go along with what Gokudera had yelled) by Ryohei when the senior nearly jumped on his back. Harry had frozen up at the impact and was rescued, once again, by Tsuna and decided to walk three steps behind Ryohei for the rest of the trip. Takeshi had found that hilarious. It was a relief when they finally got to the roof. He carefully sat himself down between Takeshi and Ryohei as they formed a circle.

"Harry," Tsuna said, "Are you not eating today?"

Harry blinked. He had completely forgotten about his lunch before he left the house that morning. He turned red.

"Eto, um, I m-must have forgotten my l-lunch. I-I'm not really h-hungry though," he added at the look on Tsuna's face.

"You should eat something," pressed the brunet, leaning to push his bento between them. "It's not good to skip meals."

The raven should have seen it coming, but that didn't stop the thoughts that burst into his brain at the comment. He still wasn't used to people worrying about him or his health. It seemed that his new—_friends_—were full of surprises and firsts. Still, he knew better than to take advantage of the situation; any day now, they were going to forget him. He shook his head.

"I'm p-positive, Tsuna. I'm just not feeling hungry right now."

A bandaged hand pressed itself against his forehead and the owner of it grunted. Harry almost flinched, but was able to hold it back.

"You don't feel extremely warm. You're not sick to the extreme, are you?"

Before Harry could answer, another hand pulled Ryohei's away and replaced it.

"Hahaha! You're wearing bandages, Senpai. You wouldn't be able to tell." Takeshi looked down at Harry. "But he's right, you're not warm."

Gokudera, who was sitting to Tsuna's right and therefore, adjacent to the now blushing younger teen, scoffed and smacked Takeshi's hand away and put his own on Harry's forehead.

"What do you know, yakyuu-baka? You wouldn't recognize a fever if it hit you in the face with a baseball bat!"

"Ahahaha! That's probably true!"

"Che. Idiot." Gokudera scowled and removed his hand. "You aren't sick," he decided.

Harry nodded and suddenly became very interested in the hem of his shirt. "Th-thank you anyway, Tsuna. Um, I h-hope I haven't offended you." He twisted the fabric in his hands.

The brunet waved his hands wildly. "No, no! I just wanted make sure you were okay. I'm not offended or anything!"

"Okay. Thank you." Deciding to change the subject, Harry nervously turned to Gokudera. "Ano, Gokudera-san?"

The silveret raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, what l-language were you s-speaking in class today? After sensei called on Tsuna."

Gokudera eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds. "Italian," he grunted out finally.

Harry's eyes widened in awe. "R-really? You can speak Italian? That's really cool!" He blushed at his outburst and looked down at his hands.

Gokudera raised both eyebrows this time and Harry turned even redder.

"Um, it's j-just that I never m-met anyone who knows more th-than two languages and I f-figured that s-since you said you've b-been to England, you must know English, too." He looked up into surprised grey-green eyes. "You must be r-really smart to be able to remember all three. I know I couldn't. I-it's useful to know more th-than one language, I think. Um, I heard that p-people sometimes have jobs as translators t-to help their b-bosses with in-international business. Gokudera-san could be a tr-translator one day if he wants. And help his boss." He looked down again. "I-it's an admirable skill."

The other four teens gaped at him. That was the longest thing they'd heard him say since he's arrived, the speech about Tsuna not being useless coming in a close second. Tsuna blinked various times and gave a little chuckle. Takeshi grinned broadly. Ryohei was (embarrassingly) crying happily at the mini speech and blubbering about how it was extremely encouraging. Gokudera's eyes were wide in shock. He'd heard his fighting skills and intelligence being praised various times, but he never thought that something as simple as being multilingual would ever be of use to his boss, aside from knowing Italian and Japanese. A fire sparked in his eyes. Now, he was determined to learn more languages. How had he not realized it? He, for the second time ever, leaned over to initiate physical contact with the smaller teen. He grasped Harry's hands and looked up at him with shining eyes. Harry stared down at him in alarm, slowly becoming both scared and confused. Tsuna watch in amusement while Takeshi and Ryohei looked on with curiosity.

"Thank you!" Gokudera yelled loudly, cause both of the younger teens (Harry and Tsuna) to jump. He seemed to sprout puppy ears and a tail that wagged back and forth frantically. "I will follow your praise and become a more useful right-hand man to Juudaime!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the embarrassing actions of his friend while Harry was simply perplexed. _Right-hand man?_

"More useful?" Harry tilted his head. "G-Gokudera-san is p-plenty useful. You're p-perceptive, smart, l-loyal, a-and protective. That's good, right?" He looked around them. "You're all g-good f-f-friends. Tsuna is nice, caring, f-fair, and understanding. Takeshi is f-friendly, um, optimistic, funny, and p-peaceful. Ryohei is strong, energetic, encouraging, and, w-well, extreme." He saw each of their grinning faces and pulled his hands gently from Gokudera to bury his face in them, blushing to the roots of his hair. The five teens were (surprisingly) quiet for about five seconds. Then Tsuna spoke.

"What about you, Harry?"

Harry peeked out between his fingers at him. "Wh-what?"

Takeshi laughed. "You described all of us, but not you. You're a good friend, too."

Harry blinked at them, moving his hands away from his face. "I am?"

"Yeah," said Tsuna. "You called Onii-san encouraging. That speech was pretty encouraging for all of us." He blushed. "I feel pretty good about myself."

"Me too," Takeshi chimed in. "Tsuna's definitely nice, but you're nice to everybody, right? I mean, telling us all of that was pretty nice and I've never heard you say anything bad about anyone."

Gokudera gave him that adoring puppy look again. "I don't know if the yakyuu-baka is optimistic. He's just stupid." ("Ahahahaha!") "But you looked past our quirks—of course, Juudaime doesn't have any—and saw the good stuff. That's optimistic."

Ryohei nodded his head sagely. "Octopus-head can be extremely perceptive, but you notice all this extreme stuff about us in a good way. Doesn't that make you extremely perceptive, too?"

Harry was shocked. He'd never thought of himself as any of those things. The words that he tended to refer to himself as were weak, cowardly, and superfluous because that was how his relatives always described him. Never optimistic, nice, encouraging, or perceptive. No one had ever said nice things like that about him.

"Are you sure?" he asked them timidly.

"Definitely," said Tsuna.

Gokudera reached into the plastic bag that he had with him and handed Harry a small pack of melon bread. Harry blinked at it before looking at the silveret.

"Eat it," Gokudera told him, pulling one out for himself.

Harry looked down at the bread again before hugging it to his chest.

"Arigato."

*****K.D's Page Break*****

After school, Harry headed toward the bakery again to start his shift. Just like the day before, he was nervous. Masaomi and Rune hadn't seemed to be mad about the flour incident, but anything new could go wrong today. He couldn't help but to let the doubts cloud his mind as he opened the door. Unfortunately for Harry, he had such bad coordination that he, yet again, bumped into someone. He didn't fall to the ground this time, seeing as he grabbed a hold of the door handle, but it was a close thing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," said a timid, nearly inaudible voice.

Harry blinked up at the person. It was a girl. She was wearing a green school uniform and one large violet eye exposed while the other was covered by an eye patch. Her hair was purple and styled up into a ponytail that very much resembled a pineapple. She was about the same height as him and was just as tense. There was a box in her hand, big enough to hold three small cakes. She eyed him nervously, as though expecting him to hurt her—the same exact way he was looking at her.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He bowed and backed away a bit. "I d-didn't hurt you did I? I'm really sorry!"

She looked at him with a wide eye before blushing and shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

Harry imitated her and shook his own head. "N-no, it was my fault. I w-was thinking and not p-paying attention. Please forgive me."

The girl's visible eye widened even more. Harry gulped nervously and started rubbing his arm. There were a few tense minutes while they looked at each other anxiously. Finally, the girl gave the smallest of smiles.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Harry let go of a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding.

"Th-thank you," he said. "I'm sorry, b-but I have to get to work." He bowed again and they went their separate ways.

Harry walked up to the counter and bowed to Masaomi.

"Ohayo, Masaomi."

"Harry! Welcome back!" Masaomi smiled down at him. "You know you don't have to do that."

"S-sorry. Force of habit."

Masaomi chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're so polite, it's scary." He shook his head, still laughing. "Rune's waiting for you in the kitchen. Get to work, kiddo."

Harry smiled and hurried to the back, pulling on his apron as he went. Rune was on the other side of the kitchen sitting on the counter and running his fingers across the pages of a Braille cook book. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Harry-chan?"

"Y-yes. Ohayo, Rune."

The blind blond grinned in his direction. "Ohayo, Harry-chan. How was school?"

"Um, good. Gokudera-san gave me melon bread for lunch."

"Gokudera?" Rune's mouth twitched. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Harry fidgeted at the word. "Y-yes. I have four friends."

Rune inclined his head. "You're this adorable and you only have four friends? Man, the people in your school must be blinder than me." He chuckled. "Will I get to meet these friends?"

Harry walked over to his oven and grabbed the flour from the counter. "Maybe. Um, if they ever come here or you g-go to my school."

"Sounds good. Now, about this Gokudera person, is he loud?"

"Sometimes," Harry grabbed a piece of paper from the window above the oven as Masaomi slipped it through.

"I see. And does he yell weird things like 'yakyuu-baka' or 'ahoushi'?

"Yes. He c-calls Takeshi 'yakyuu-baka' and Lambo-chan 'ahoushi'."

"And does he say "Juudaime" a lot?"

"Th-that's what he calls Tsuna."

"One last question."

Harry turned to look at the smirking blond.

"Yes?"

"Is he cute?"

The raven choked on his spit and turned red. "RUNE!"

Rune started laughing hysterically, holding his stomach and trying not to fall from his small perch on the counter. Harry turned back around and started mixing ingredients, his cheeks still flaming and his eyes wide open. As much as the question caught him off guard (who knew that Rune liked boys?), it was the fact that, in his mind, he'd actually answered the question. Harry had never been a judgmental person; he believed, despite what the Dursley's had tried to tell him, that everyone deserved their own opinion and their own way of life. The reason he was surprised was because he wasn't aware of the fact that he would actually have an answer that suggested that he'd ever looked at Gokudera that way.

"Harry, Harry, Haaary-chan," Rune sang. "You never answered the quueeeestion!"

Harry blushed even more. "I-I d-don't think you c-could c-call G-Gokudera-san c-cute." He jumped. "N-not that h-he's ugly or an-anything! B-but he's n-not cute r-really."

Rune tapped his chin. "Hmm. So, he's either good-looking, handsome, hot, or sexy."

Harry's face grew redder with each word.

"Which one is it, Harry-chan?"

Harry stuck the cake in the oven with shaking hands. "C-can w-we change the subj-ject, please?" he squeaked.

Rune laughed. "Not until you answer."

"Um," Harry turned to look at his coworker and lowered his head. "M-maybe th-the th-th-third one?"

"Was that a question? It sure sounded like one. (1)" Rune giggled. "So, he's hot? Yay! I want to meet him! What about the other three?"

Harry squeaked. _Why are we having this conversation?_

"Please?" Rune followed the noise of the squeak and gave Harry and silvery puppy-dog look. "Just the name and word. Then we'll talk about something else. I promise."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Y-you pr-promise?"

Rune nodded enthusiastically.

"O-okay!" Harry took a deep breath. "T-Tsuna is, um," he struggled to say the word, "c-cute, I think. Uh, Ryohei-sempai is, uh—I think—handsome." He whispered the last word.

"And the last one?"

"Takeshi? W-well—" Suddenly, Harry's words caught in his throat.

"Wait," said Rune. "Takeshi as in Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Y-yes."

"Ah! He's in here sometimes. I've felt his face before and I already know he's gorgeous."

Once again, Harry's face started went warm. He whipped back around and checked the oven and the window. The cake was still baking and Masaomi hadn't put a new order in the window yet. Still, he decided to start making extras.

"Um, Rune? I don't have to answer s-since you already know, right?"

Rune laughed and turned back to his Braille cookbook. "Not today, you don't. But I still want to know what _you _think."

Harry whimpered. Rune was his coworker, but he had a feeling that the other liked to embarrass him even if it wasn't in a bad way. Starting to feel the tension ebb away, he busied himself with measuring.

"Rune?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I ran into a g-girl before I came in here."

"Was she a pretty girl?"

"Rune!"

"Hahaha! I'm just teasing, Harry-chan. Go on."

"Well, sh-she had an eye patch and p-purple hair." He almost mentioned that it looked like a pineapple, but he didn't want to be rude. Then, he realized that Rune wouldn't know who he was talking about if he described what she looked like. "Um, her v-voice was really quiet, l-like she always whispers."

"Oh!" Rune grinned. "You mean Chrome-chan. Usually she's here with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. She was by herself today?"

"Um, yes. I d-didn't see her with anyone."

"Dokuro Chrome. She's really sweet. In fact, she almost reminds me of you; you're both so shy and adorable."

The raven fidgeted but managed not to blush this time. Comments about his cuteness were beginning to be a daily thing. He concentrated on his work until Arisu came to get him.

*****K.D.'s Page Break*****

When his shift was over, Harry waved good-bye to Masaomi and Rune before departing. Arisu couldn't come get him because she had gone to run some errands. Harry had been pretty anxious to walk home by himself, but he forced himself to walk. He had to get used to it because forcing Arisu to come get him everyday wouldn't be fair to her. He made sure to keep his eyes trained in front of him as to not bump into anyone again, his earlier encounters with Chrome and Takeshi fresh in his mind. As he made his way home, he started to think about his new friends. They were all so nice to him. Even Gokudera wasn't hostile towards him anymore. They invited him to lunch and the baseball game, they shared their lunch, they brought him to the infirmary, and Ryohei was willing to teach him how to box. They hadn't cared that he was small, weak, or clumsy. Tsuna reminded him so much of himself, but Tsuna had more confidence. Gokudera was like his opposite. Ryohei had attached himself to Harry's hip and wasn't letting go any time soon. Takeshi was sort of like a mellow version of Ryohei, but with a different outlook on life.

All in all, they actually cared about how he was feeling, something they had all displayed earlier when they thought he'd had a fever. Why did they care? Why were they so nice? And what about Reborn? The looks that the fedora-sporting baby had given him made it seem as if Reborn knew about him that he did.(2) The other person he was curious about was Hibari. He knew that Hibari beat up anyone who broke the rules, no matter who they were or how strong they were. But, for some reason, he had refrained from biting Harry to death. Why? Was he so weak that Hibari didn't even think he was worth it? The thought depressed him even though he was glad that he hadn't been bitten to death. He sighed and tugged on a piece of hair. Maybe Hibari was bipolar or something. Gokudera had once mentioned it and it might explain his behavior. Then again, Gokudera was one to talk. His mood changed all the time. One minute he was pissed at the world then, as soon as Tsuna said a word, he was as pleasant as a bucket of chocolate. The guy was so hard to figure out. He also had a thing for nicknames. Takeshi was "Yakyuu baka". Harry understood the "yakyuu" part because of Takeshi's love of baseball, but he wasn't convinced that he was a complete idiot. For Ryohei, it was "Turf-head" which fit because his head did resemble an occasionally cut lawn. He called Tsuna "Juudaime". This was the one that confused the raven the most. Harry knew that it meant "tenth", but what did that have to do with Tsuna? Tenth what? Gokudera had also referred to himself as Tsuna's "right-hand man". This made it seem like Tsuna was a boss of some sort. What could a fifteen-year-old possibly be the boss of? Harry pulled a bit harder on the piece of hair. Now that he'd thought about it, Reborn had mentioned something like that.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn. "Since you didn't finish your training last night, you have to do double today."_

_ Tsuna paled. "Hiiieee! D-Double? But, Reborn, that's insane."_

_ Harry heard a clicking sound on his head and Tsuna squealed again. "Don't whine. A boss should never complain about his duties."_

*END FLASHBACK*

A boss should never complain about his duties, was what Reborn said. Was it some sort of game? An inside joke? Harry's mind went back to that same day when the cow-kid Lambo had shown up. The five-year-old had thrown a grenade. What five-year-old carried around grenades? He remembered the clicking noise he'd heard come from Reborn on his head. Had the infant been cocking a gun? Tsuna had sure looked at him like he had. And, he was pretty sure that at some point, Tsuna had let something slip about Takeshi being skilled with a sword. It was at the baseball game. Harry's head was spinning what did all of this mean? Were his friends involved in some sort of gang or something? With his luck, it just might be so. His first thought was to avoid them, but then he realized that he could have been being ridiculous. Plus, even if they were in a gang, they had never hurt him and they didn't deserve to have him be so cold. In fact, as he looked back at how kind and fun they were, he came to the conclusion that he needed to pay them back. With that in mind, he started planning gifts for each of them.

During his musings, he hadn't noticed that he was halfway home. He was just rounding a corner when he heard a noise. At first, it sounded like a squeak, but, as he stopped and listened harder, it became a whimper. To Harry, it was like a wounded animal. Without thinking, he followed the sound into a back alley. As he got closer, the noise, along with a few voices, got louder and louder until he came upon a scene that made him stop in his tracks. A gasp escaped his lips and the people to whom the voices belong turned to look at him. There were five teenagers, delinquents, standing in a circle around two small figures. A closer looked revealed the two figures to be a little black puppy that was standing protectively over a tiny white-and-black kitten. The kitten was emitting mewling noises while the puppy, despite its bared teeth, was whimpering in pain. Harry was horrified to see that the delinquents were holding metal bats and lead pipes and that the animals were bleeding, the kitten's paw bent at an odd angle. Harry covered his mouth with his hands.

"Hey!" called one of the delinquents, swinging his lead pipe. "Who the hell're you?"

Harry was shaking and tears were starting to build up in his eyes. "Wh-what are y-you d-doing to th-them?"

Another of the guys, a bulky one, kicked the puppy over with his boot. "This son of a bitch bit me. If it thinks it can get away with it—"

Harry didn't know what made him do it. It may have been the sight of the poor bleeding pair. It may have been the self-satisfactory tone of voice of the delinquent. It may have even been the fact that he could see himself sitting there and getting beat on by Dudley and his gang while others watched and didn't do a thing to help. Whatever it was, something made him run at those thugs. Something made him knock one of them over. Something made him stand over those two broken creatures and spread out his arms in a defensive manner. (3) He breathed heavily, emerald eyes darting from thug to thug. The other teens stared down at their downed friend before looking at Harry incredulously. Their faces morphed into looks of rage before they came at him, swinging their weapons.

"You little bitch!"

"We're going beat you and those little wimps into pudding!"

Harry shut his eyes and whimpered as he felt a kick to the backs of his legs. He fell forward over the animals but refused to crawl away from them. If it would keep them safe then he was willing to take the beating. Fists, feet, and metal rained down on him, making him clench up, but he didn't make a sound. He gritted his teeth and they continued to hit him. Right when he thought they were going to start aiming for his head, he heard a voice.

"Herbivores."

The beating stopped and Harry let out a gasp. It was Hibari! One of the delinquents seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Holy shit, it's Hibari!"

"That is Namimori Middle School property you trash are beating on. Kamikorosu."

"Run!"

The sound of metal hitting flesh and screaming was all that Harry could hear before it got completely silent. He opened his eyes glanced up. Hibari was standing in the middle of the fallen thugs holding his steel tonfas and looking around him with a bored face. His blue-grey eyes spotted Harry and he walked over to him, stowing his weapons away. Harry moved his arms to push himself up off his elbows and screamed at the pain that rippled through his body. Clenching his teeth again, he tried again and succeeded (excruciatingly) in making it to a kneeling position. Hibari stood in front of him staring down at the Harry and the two animals that he had been protecting.

"New herbivore," said Hibari. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry flinched. "I-I w-was trying t-to p-prot-tect them. C-c-couldn't f-fight back. Had t-to protect."

The puppy barked and stumbled over to Harry, trying to lick his face. The kitten gazed up at him with green eyes and mewed pathetically. Hibari's eyes lingered on the two creatures for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed and he walked out of the alley. Harry started after him with wide eyes. Hibari was just going to leave them there? Tears started running down his face. He heard the prefect's footsteps stop somewhere and then there were loud voices.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Yo, Hibari."

"Teme! What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry's ears perked up and he looked at the entrance of the alley in disbelief.

"Get your herbivore out of the alley."

Footsteps were heard again. Hibari must have walked away. The voices of Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera got louder as they approached the alley entrance.

"Wh-what did he mean by that?" asked Tsuna. "Our herbiv—" the brunet stopped talking as he looked down the alley and saw Harry. Takeshi and Gokudera came into view and they stopped in their tracks. Tsuna's face had a look of pure horror and he started stuttering and running toward his friend. Takeshi looked as if he'd been unpleasantly surprised. Gokudera's face was a mask of sheer rage.

"_Harry!_" Tsuna reached him first, dropping to his knees beside him and grabbing his hand. "What happened?!"

Gokudera looked around the place and saw all of the unconscious bodies. "Was it these bastards?" he asked angrily.

"Y-yes," Harry said."H-Hibar-san h-helped me."

Takeshi kneeled in front of him, the only one who noticed the kitten and the puppy. He blinked and looked up at Harry.

"Who are they?"

Harry glanced at him. "Th-they were b-being b-beat. H-had t-to h-help."

"You got beat up to protect them." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded. He turned to Tsuna. "W-we have to g-get th-them t-to a v-vet." He shifted and yelped as the pain hit him again.

"You need help, too," cried Tsuna. "Can you stand?"

"N-no."

Gokudera ran over. "We need to get you to a hospital," he said.

"B-but, th-the animals!"

Tsuna looked down and carefully picked up the puppy. He looked up at his two friends and his demeanor changed completely. "Gokudera-kun, get the kitten. Yamamoto, you're going to need to carry Harry out. We need to get to a doctor and Harry's guardians."

"G-guardian," corrected Harry. "K-Koizumi Arisu."

Tsuna nodded. "Gokudera-kun when we get to the hospital, leave the kitten with us and get Koizumi Arisu. Yamamoto, when we get there, you need to go get Reborn and Ryohei."

"Hai, Juudaime!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Harry, will you let Yamamoto carry you?"

"Y-yes. As l-long as they're s-safe. I-if you d-don't mind, Takeshi."

For the first time since Harry had met him, Takeshi wasn't smiling. His mouth was turned down and his eyes honey-colored eyes were dark and narrowed. Undoubtedly, he was just as angry as Gokudera was.

"I don't mind." Takeshi stooped down a picked up the smaller raven, making sure not to jostle him. Harry was in so much pain at the moment that he didn't care that someone was actually carrying him. His shut his eyes tightly and coughed as he was pressed against Takeshi's strong and warm chest. For the second time, he passed out.

"Let's go," said Tsuna.

*****K.D.'s Page Break*****

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness, and ears twitching at the jumble of voices that surrounded him. He blinked a few times before he could see properly. The brightness was coming from a row of lights in the ceiling. The ceiling was white and tiled, clean, like a hospital. Harry looked down at himself. His school uniform had been changed to a white hospital gown and he was on a bed surrounded by white sheets. As he started to sit up, he tensed, but no pain came. His back was a little stiff, but it didn't hurt. Before he could look up to see what the voices were, a cry rang out and he was being squeezed tightly by someone with long black hair. He almost cringed and jumped back. Almost.

"Harry-kun! Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

Harry's eyes widened at the voice. "Arisu-nee?"

The woman pulled back to look at him and Harry saw her red and puffy brown eyes. "You don't have amnesia! Thank God! But, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If I had been there to pick you up—"

The smaller raven looked at her in horror. She thought that it was her fault.

"N-no! It wasn't y-your fault! I-I was b-being reckless."

She leaned back and rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. "I should have been there. If your friends hadn't told me what had happened…"

It was then that Harry was able to look around the room; what he found shocked him. Tsuna was standing to his left, amber eyes staring at him with concern and Reborn sitting in his messy brown hair watching him with obsidian orbs. Next to the brunet, Gokudera was kneeling by the bed with his hands gripping the sheets. Ryohei was pacing in front of the bed, angrily ranting about how Harry "extremely" didn't deserve what happened to him. To Harry's right was Takeshi. The baseball fanatic was standing with his arms crossed, a small smile gracing his lips as Harry looked up at him. At the foot of the bed, to Harry's surprise, were Masaomi and Rune, Rune sitting on the bed and Masaomi standing there with a worried expression. Finally, and equally surprising, were the two girls standing on each side the bed. The first was Sasagawa Kyoko, Ryohei's younger sister. The second was Miura Haru, the girl Harry had run into on his second day of school.

The first person to speak was Tsuna. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the bedside table.

"Harry, daijoubu?"

Harry blinked. "I-I'm fine. Um, wh-what is e-everyone d-doing here?"

Tsuna furrowed his brow. "We were all worried about you. You went unconscious before we got here and we wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"A-all of you? F-for me?" He couldn't believe it. They had all come just to see if he was okay? It didn't make any sense to him at first. Then, he remembered that ever since he'd met Tsuna, things like this happened. People helped him and cared about him. He was so unused to it that it wasn't believable at first. His eyes started tearing up. "A-arigato, mina."

Gokudera stood up and handed him the glass of water from his nightstand, something he hadn't noticed.

"Here, drink this." Harry accepted it and took a couple of gulps.

"Arigato, Gokudera-san."

Gokudera frowned, but nodded anyway. A hand settled itself in his hair and began mussing it. He looked up at Takeshi who smiled brighter at him.

"You had us really worried, buddy. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, T-Takeshi. I'm sorry for w-worrying you."

Ryohei stopped pacing and almost knocked Gokudera over as he raced to Harry's side.

"What the hell, Turf-head?!"

The older teen ignored the outburst and grabbed Harry's left hand in a vice-like grip. "Potter! How are you feeling, to the extreme?"

"I promise, I'm fine, Ryohei. R-really."

"You scared the extreme hell out of me!"

"S-sorry, Senpai."

"You don't need anything, Potter-kun," asked Kyoko.

"Um, n-no. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure? Haru can get you anything," said Haru.

"I'm sure."

Rune turned toward Harry and crossed his legs. "Harry-chan, what happened? All I know is that you got hurt." The blind blond cocked his head. Masomi nodded in agreement.

Arisu and the girls looked at him expectantly. Harry squirmed a bit, but looked up at them.

"W-well, I was w-walking home from th-the b-b-b-" Harry stopped and huffed in frustration.

Arisu scooted up next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Deep breaths, Harry-kun. Try again."

Harry inhaled deeply and let it go. "Arigato, Arisu-nee. Um, I was walking home fr-from the bakery and I came up to an alley when I heard a noise…" He told them what had happened, including Hibari "telling" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi that he needed help. By the end, Ryohei's face was contorted in anger, Rune and the girls had looks that were similar to what Tsuna's had been when they had found him, Masaomi was the one up and pacing this time, and Arisu had started hugging him again.

"That's one hell of a hero-complex."

Harry looked up at Reborn as the infant eyed him curiously. "I-I wasn't t-trying t-to be a hero. I j-just d-didn't want them t-to get hurt anymore."

Reborn's eyes gleamed. He jumped down from Tsuna's head and onto the Harry's lap.

"Risking your life for another's. That's a valuable lesson for a boss to learn."

"Reborn! Now's not the time for lessons like that!"

"Every experience is a learning experience, Dame-Tsuna."

Takeshi laughed and Gokudera facepalmed. Arisu started to stroke Harry's hair lightly, humming while she did so. Harry's brain was going crazy. He was leaning on Arisu now, with his head on her shoulder and he didn't have any urge to jerk away or flinch. The stroking that she was doing to his hair was oddly relaxing. He sighed contently and Arisu giggled. Rune turned over on his stomach and put his elbows on the bed, chin resting on his hands.

"Is he being cute again?"

"Rune," groaned Harry as the rest of the room minus Reborn and Gokudera laughed.

"He sure is," said Arisu.

"I don't think he could stop if he wanted to," Masaomi teased.

"Are you _sure_ you don't live with Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san," asked Haru and

Kyoko is unison.

"Extremely cute," hollered Ryohei.

Tsuna laughed. "You're going to have a fan club in no time, Harry."

"Yup," said Takeshi. "He's officially broken the cute meter."

Harry blushed and buried his face in Arisu's shoulder. This just made his friends laugh even more. Before they could start up another round of "cute" comments, the door to his room opened and everyone stopped making noise.

"Hibari," said Takeshi.

The prefect glared at the tall teen before turning his attention to Harry. Hibari strode over to the bed and stared down at him. Harry was suddenly reminded of the tiny staring contest that they'd had in the alley. Hibari's eyebrow twitched and he reached inside his jacket. Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei tensed, but instead of bringing out his steel tonfas, the prefect pulled out a bundled blanket and set it down on Harry's lap next to Reborn. The bundle started moving of its own accord and out of the blanket popped a puppy's head. The small thing moved around until the blanket fell completely open and everyone could see both the puppy and the tiny black-and-white kitten. Harry gasped and his eyes widened. The kitten's paw was set the correct way and the both of them looked good as new. Harry looked up into the icy blue-grey eyes of Hibari.

"Arigato, Hibari-san. I'm so glad that they're alright!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes for a minute then reached inside his jacket again, this time actually pulling out a tonfa. Ignoring the other four Namimori boys' stances, he gently touched the end of the weapon to the top of Harry's head.

"Take care of them or I'll bite you to death." He tapped Harry's head twice, then walked out of the room, stowing the tonfa away.

The puppy yipped and scrambled his way up to Harry waist, placing his paws on Harry's chest and wagging his tail.

"They're so cute," cooed Arisu.

Harry smiled. The puppy barked again and looked around the room at everyone else.

"You know," Arisu said, watching Harry's face, "We can keep them, if you want."

Harry's head jerked up and swiveled to look at her. "Wh-what?"

"You went through all that trouble to help them and Hibari-san seems to think that you can do it." She stared at him with big, pleading brown eyes. "Not to mention that they're so cute, I can't just send them somewhere else. And they already like you."

"Um, I-I can keep them?"

"Of course. We need to name them first, though."

"N-name them?" Harry glanced down at the large brown eyes of the puppy and the shining green ones of the kitten. He blushed a bit. "I-I don't kn-know what I'd name them. I've n-never had a pet, s-so I don't know any good names."

Ryohei leaned over Harry's lap as Reborn pet the kitten's head.

"We should name the dog 'Kyokugen', to the extreme!"

Everyone else, barring Hibari and Reborn, sweatdropped.

"Um, Onii-san," said Tsuna, "I don't think that that's a good name for the dog."

"Why not? It's extreme!"

Takeshi laughed. "I have an idea! How about we name it 'Kyo'? It's not too far from Senpai's idea."

Arisu nodded. "Kyo sounds good."

"That's a great idea, Yamamoto," praised Tsuna.

Gokudera crossed his arms and grunted. "If Juudaime and Harry think it's a good idea."

Harry smiled up at Takeshi. "Th-that sounds perfect to me."

Kyoko and Haru stepped up to the bed and clapped their hands.

"Now, for the cute kitty," said Kyoko.

"Hahi! He reminds me Harry-san! The green eyes do it!"

"That's true," Masaomi agreed, nodding his head.

"How about 'Rune the second'?" The blind blond giggled as Masaomi poked him in the side.

"Nice try, otouto."

"I got it," exclaimed Gokudera excitedly.

The emerald eyed teen looked at the silveret. "Wh-what do you think, Gokudera-san?"

A frown almost made its way across Gokudera's face again before it disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Ruri!"

"Ruri?" Harry tilted his head to the side before beaming at him. "Th-that's brilliant, Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera glowed with pride.

"Extreme thinking, Tako-headdo!"

"Ahahahaha! Nice one, Gokudera!"

"As expected from Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna laughed and bent down over the bed. He pet Kyo's head and scratched Ruri under the chin. "Welcome to the Family, Kyo, Ruri."

The girls and Rune cheered, Ryohei started an EXTREME speech, Takeshi and Masaomi laughed, Gokudera grinned, and Tsuna smiled up at Harry.

Harry looked at his brunet friend.

"Tsuna?"

"Huh? What is it Harry?"

"Um, d-does this make me part of the F-Family, too?"

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Harry was already part of the Family."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "I-I was?"

Takeshi sat down next to Harry and laughed. "Of course," he said cheerily. "We're you're friends, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then that makes you one of us!"

Reborn stood up from Harry's lap and locked gazes with him. "That's right, Harry, you're one of us. Family protect their own. You're stuck with us."

Takeshi flashed him a smile. "The kid's right."

"Of course he is, Yakyuu-baka," barked Gokudera. "If Reborn-san and Juudaime say you're Family, then you're Family." He nodded, and then looked at the stunned younger teen. "I have only one request."

Harry gulped. A request? "Wh-what is it, Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera grabbed one of his hands, much like he'd done on the roof earlier that day. "No more 'Gokudera-san'. From now on, call me Hayato-aniki!"

"H-Hayato-aniki?" Harry was sure that his poor heart was going to explode from the way it was beating so fast.

Gokudera's eyes shined! "That's right! After what happened earlier today, I've decided that I'm going to be your older brother."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "How do you just decide that?" he murmured so that only Harry, Arisu, and Reborn heard him.

"O-Older brother?" Harry's hand twitched toward his arm, but he fought to keep it down. Gokudera wanted to be his older brother? He, who had no confidence, no skills, and who was clumsy? Before he could stop them, tears began leaking from his eyes.

Gokudera inclined his head and looked down at him. "Eh? Why are you crying." His happy face dropped to crestfallen. "Do you not want to be my little brother?"

Harry looked up at him, and gave the silveret a watery smile. "I-it's not that. I—it's just—I've never had a big br-brother before." He rubbed his eyes dry and gave Gokudera a big grin. "Arigato, Hayato-aniki!"

*****K.D. Ownz*****

A week after Harry got out of the hospital, Tsuna and the gang had invited him to hang out at his house. Harry was ecstatic. At first, he didn't want to leave Arisu alone to take care of Kyo and Ruri, but as usual, she managed to strike a deal with him. If he baked her two pies, strawberry and raspberry, then she'd consider him debt free. During the process of baking said pies, Harry remembered his thoughts of getting gifts for his new friends. His first thought was to buy something for each of them, but he was still saving money. So, he decided to make something. The thought brought an idea and he hurried to start on his project.

When the day came, Harry followed the directions that Tsuna had written down for him and made his way to the Sawada residence. He made sure to not swing the bag that he was carrying, in fear of ruining the presents. The Sawada house was a quaint, two-story house and as soon as Harry stepped near it, he felt the overwhelming sensation of _safeness_. Feeling his stomach churn a bit, he rang the doorbell. The front door opened and a woman stepped out. She was a short woman, taller than Arisu, with short brown hair and brown eyes that reminded Harry a lot of Tsuna. It must have been his mother.

"Oh, are you who everyone's waiting for? Potter Harry-kun?"

Harry felt his face heat up and he bowed. "Y-yes. S-sorry for intruding, Sawada-san."

Sawada-san giggled. "All of Tsu-kun's friends are so polite! Come on in, and call me Mama. Everybody does."

Harry blushed again and followed her into the house, making sure to remove his shoes.

"Everyone's upstairs, Potter-kun," said Mama.

"Um, okay. J-just H-Harry's fine, Sa-uh-Mama."

Mama clapped. "Okay, Harry-kun!" She swept into the kitchen, leaving Harry to climb the stairs. At first, he almost smacked himself for forgetting to ask which room was Tsuna's, but, judging by the amount of chaotic noise coming from the one with the giant Tuna on the door, he assumed it was the right one. Tentatively, he knocked on it. Almost in an instant, the door was yanked open and Takeshi was there grinning at him.

"Harry! You made it!" He opened the door wider, allowing the smaller raven to get through and closing it behind them.

Harry immediately saw the cause for all of the commotion. Hayato-aniki was sitting on the floor cursing in Italian and Japanese again while Lambo ran around the room bawling and the small Chinese girl that Harry had only met once, I-pin, was chasing Lambo and yelling for him to stop. Tsuna was pulling at his hair and silently crying anime tears. Reborn was lying in a hammock, a snot bubble growing from his nose. On Tsuna's bed was a small blonde boy who looked at least nine years old. He was holding a big book and giggling while swinging his feet. Harry carefully set his bag against the wall.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped crying long enough to look at his green-eyed friend.

"Harry! I'm glad you're here."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. Ohayo, Hayato-aniki."

Hayato-aniki stopped mid sentenced and jumped up.

"Harry, are you safe? Did anyone follow you here?" He ran over to check for injuries, but Harry stumbled backwards.

"S-sorry, Hayato-aniki. I'm not used to that." He rubbed his arm nervously.

Takeshi laughed and strolled over to them and put a hand on Harry's head, ruffling his hair. "You have to start off slow, Gokudera," he teased. "Don't scare him."

Hayato-aniki bristled like an angry cat. "Get your hands off of him, you damn yakyuu-baka!"

"Maa, maa. Harry doesn't mind."

"H-hey, now," said Tsuna, "Don't fight, guys."

"Um, w-we shouldn't argue r-right?"

The two taller teens looked down at Harry and Tsuna. Wide and almost teary emerald eyes were looking at them alongside big and pleading hazel ones. That, plus the pink faces and pouty lips was too cute of a sight to bear. Hayato-aniki's temper fizzled and died while Takeshi just watched the display, stunned.

Hayato-aniki sat down right where he had been standing and stared off into space with a dazed expression.

"Um, Hayato-aniki?"

"Gokudera-kun?"

They looked over at Takeshi, who looked as if he'd just been stunned.

"T-Takeshi?"

"Y-Yamamoto?"

There was a giggle and the small blond boy jumped up and ran over to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii! You're combined cuteness must have temporarily confounded them. You two are ranked numbers two and three out 392 for adorableness."

"Fuuta!" Tsuna went red.

The blond turned to Harry and smiled cutely. "I'm Fuuta de le Stella. It's nice to meet you, Harry-nii."

"H-Harry-nii?"

"You don't mind do you?"

Fuuta wasn't like Reborn. His cuteness and innocence wasn't a mask or a façade. It was genuine. Harry gave Fuuta a shy smile. "I don't mind."

"I'm glad!" Fuuta leaned forward and hugged Harry around his waist.

"Fuuta, wait—" Tsuna jumped up, but Harry held up a hand.

"I-it's okay, Ts-Tsuna. I h-have to g-get used to it, r-right? B-besides, F-Fuuta isn't in th-the wrong."

Tsuna stopped and stared at his friend. "Harry…"

Fuuta let go of the raven and smiled up at him. He stepped back. "So, Harry-nii, how are we going to wake them up?"

"Uh, I-I don't kn-know."

Harry sat down next to Takeshi and waved a hand in his face. "Takeshi? Can you hear me?"

"Nyahahaha! You can't catch the amazing Lambo-sa—!" Lambo sped past Tsuna face and smacked into the wall.

"L-Lambo!"

The cow-child crawled dizzily over to them. "G-Ga…ma..n…I can't!" He sat down and dug around inside his afro. As Harry watched, his eyes widened at the large, purple bazooka that was produced. He jumped towards Lambo, ready to knock the weapon away from him.

"Wait, Harry!"

Harry pushed Lambo out of way and landed on his back. Lambo was knocked back a few feet. The bazooka was launched into the air and started to come down again. Tsuna yelled again but Harry didn't hear what he said. One minute, he was looking into the barrel with wide eyes and the next, after a loud clicking noise, he was engulfed in pink smoke.

**Annnnnnd, you all officially hate me! I know, I know, I suck. But, at least I came through. So, new characters (Kyo, Ruri) and Harry's not-so introduction to the last Guardian (Chrome/Mukuro). Hahahaha! And new names, too. Mama, Hayato-aniki, Harry-nii. Harry has met Fuuta. Man, so much done, yet, still so much to do. Harry is a part of the Famiglia now and there's no going back. Oh, and that Double Cute Attack this sooo works. I hope to hear from you guys again!**

**(1) I got this phrase from the Durarara! the English dub version. When Kida and Mikado meet at the train station, Kida says this to him when Mikado says "Masaomi?"**

**I thought it'd be funny because Rune's last name is Masaomi.**

**(2) I always liked the line from **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone **_**when Ron's talking about Hermione knowing more about Harry than Harry did. I figured it'd apply nicely for Reborn since he always does know a lot about people and their potential.**

**(3) What, didja think that just because Harry's basically a wimp meant that he wouldn't still have a hero complex? Come on, guys. It's not Harry without it.**

**Sorry to those who may not have wanted Harry to dance, but I really did like the idea. **

**NOTICE! I have a challenge and a reward. You guys know that I love issuing challenges! I love yaoi, especially crossovers! Okay, what I'm thinking is this: Yaoi, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl. I know it's been done before; I've read **_Behind Blue Eyes_** and **_Fairy Dust_**. I've read more of them, but those two are my favorite (Check them out). So, yeah, it's been done, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, but I'm incapable of writing a fanfiction about them because I can never get Artemis's character right! So, I'm asking you, faithful, loyal, Awesome Sauce readers and reviewers to do me a favor and make another one. The reward is that the next two chapters will be dedicated to you. Heck, I might even make you a character. Depends on how good you make the challenge. But, there you go! I hope you like **_**Sudden Happiness **_**so far and I hope you will respond to my challenge. **

**R&R!**


	6. The Future, Presents, Harry's Revelation

**Guess who's back? Back again. K.D.'s back. Tell a friend. So they'll read. And review. Just like you, you, and you. And you, too. All of you. I love you. Na na na. Hahahaha! I'M BACK! I'm moving on to my next semester and we have exams so I haven't been able to get this chapter in as quickly as I wanted to. But I'm back now and we shall proceed. I had issued a challenge in the last chapter but, sadly, none of you took it up. That's too bad; I was looking forward to that. Maybe someone will take it up. I really want to see that fanfiction. Now, my school had blocked from our laptops for the time being so I had to wait a while to update this chapter. Plus exams are going on (I think that's why they blocked it) so I'm making time to study. Since I'm exempt from one of my exams, I made time to work on this and "Birthday Surprise" (which I've been neglecting). I thank all of you guys who reviewed. ****ReynardKitsune****, I'm enjoying talking to you and your review really boosted my confidence. **** Jostanos****, your review was hilarious and I have to thank you for making me laugh. In my past chapters I failed to mention a few things:**

**1. Harry is not magical. Over time he will be a fighter (whether he has a weapon or not and what that weapon will be will be you guys' choice; the poll for that will come at a later date) and will be really good at dodging and physical maneuvering. I have to develop his personality first, though.**

**2. The time is after the Future Arc. I would have loved to make this before the Ring Conflict or the Kokuyo Arc, but, unfortunately, I don't have the skill or attention span. Maybe, in time, I'll do a crossover that starts at the beginning.**

**3. ****Athina Dark-Angel of Death**** asked if Harry would have Dying Will flames. That…will happen, but I'm still stuck on that. So, I may ask for help.**

**You guys have been awesome! I'm glad that I have been able to make you happy with this story. Even though I left you guys at a cliffhanger last time (hee hee) it wasn't to be cruel. It was to see if you guys liked what I had so far and if you wanted me to continue. Apparently, you do and I love you for that. **

**Remember how Fuuta said that Harry and Tsuna were ranked numbers 2 and 3 out of 392 in cuteness? Well, someone asked who number 1 is. It's Reborn. I thought that was inferable but just in case you didn't know, there you go. I also realized that in the last chapter when I introduced Fuuta, I put "Fuuta de le Stella" instead of "Fuuta de la Stella". So, let's just pretend that I spelled it right, yeah?**

**Oops, I rambled again. Sorry it's a habit. But some people like it when I ramble so I shall continue doing it. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own them? No. Do I worship the people that do? Yes.**

**Previously:**

_"Wait, Harry!"_

_ Harry pushed Lambo out of way and landed on his back. Lambo was knocked back a few feet. The bazooka was launched into the air and started to come down again. Tsuna yelled again but Harry didn't hear what he said. One minute, he was looking into the barrel with wide eyes and the next, after a loud clicking noise, he was engulfed in pink smoke._

**The Future, Presents, and Harry's Revelation**

Harry's back hit a hard surface and he squeaked in pain. He heard voices, some talking, some laughing, and some yelling. The smoke cleared and Harry blinked up at the people that the voices belonged to.

"Harry!"

The raven blinked and sat up, trying to figure out why that voice sounded vaguely familiar to him. He was sitting inside of what looked like an office. There was a desk, a couch, a couple of armchairs, and eight other people.

"Hahaha! Looks like Lambo's doing."

Harry knew that laugh. The voice was new, and still somewhat familiar, but the laugh was unmistakable. He turned around and looked up at were the laugh came from. Behind him, sitting backwards in a chair with his arms folded over the top was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. His hair was black, short, and spiky, his skin had a bit of a tan, there was a scar on his chin, and he was grinning down at Harry. Honey-colored eyes were twinkling in amusement and the man laughed again.

"Yo, Harry!"

Harry's hand latched on to his arm and started the familiar rubbing motion. Who was this man? And why did he remind Harry so much of Takeshi? More importantly, where was he?! Harry's eyes widened and he whipped his head around the room. There was a brunet man with gravity-defying brown hair and amber eyes standing behind the desk and looking very concerned. Standing behind the brunet and leaning against the wall was another man with chin-length silver hair and grey-green eyes. Lounging on the couch was a teenager with black, curly hair, green eyes, and black shirt with cow print on the inside. A closer look showed Harry that this was the same person that he had seen when he was in the nurse's office. But why was he here? Further behind him and the man who looked like Takeshi, was another man leaning against the doorframe. His hair was also black but his eyes were a blue-grey color and he was pale. Sitting on the arm of the couch was a tall man with short, spiky, white hair, tan skin, a scar on his face near his left eye, grey eyes, and a bandage across his nose. A man with a fedora shadowing his face and a yellow button up shirt under a black suit jacket was leaning against the wall across from the couch. Lastly, a man with purple hair that was pulled up into a ponytail that resembled a pineapple, heterochromatic eyes, and a trident stood not too far away from him.

Harry shook visibly and he tried to make himself as small as possible as he continued rubbing his arm. It took all of his strength not to start whimpering.

"It's been a while since I've seen that," said the man with the fedora, lifting his head and fixing the emerald-eyed teen with his obsidian eyes and nodding at the hand that was clutching Harry's bicep.

The brunet came from behind the desk and walked carefully over to Harry, kneeling down beside him.

"Harry, don't be scared," he said in that weirdly familiar voice. "Don't you recognize me?"

The raven flinched and shook. This man, he looked like Tsuna. Whoever he was, he had the same eyes and the same unruly hair. He moved his eyes around the room again. All of them, save for the trident man, the fedora man, and the cow-print guy looked like his friends and Hibari, three of whom he had just been sitting in Tsuna's room with. Speaking of which, where was Tsuna? And Hayato-aniki, Takeshi, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta-kun?

He scooted backwards and searched for his friend.

"Ts-Tsuna?"

The amber-eyed man gave him a small smile. "That's right. I'm Tsuna."

Harry's eyes snapped back to the brunet. "Tsuna? N-no, y-you c-c-can't b-be Ts-Tsuna. Y-y-you're t-t-too—t-too—"

The brunet tilted his head. "Too old?"

"T-tall," Harry squeaked.

The brunet sweatdropped as the Takeshi lookalike, Ryohei lookalike, and cow-print guy laughed and the silveret, fedora man, and trident man chuckled. The Hibari lookalike smirked.

"Okay, I admit that that I used to be short—"

"You still _are _short, Dame-Tsuna," said the man with the fedora.

The brunet huffed. "You're so mean, Reborn," he grumbled. "Just because the rest of you are freakishly tall…" He shook his head and looked back at Harry, who had stared at the fedora man with wide eyes after "Tsuna" had called him "Reborn".

"You can ask me anything that Tsuna would know," said the brunet softly. "The same goes for anyone else."

Harry gulped and tilted his head. Ask him anything that only Tsuna and his friends would know? He thought for a few minutes.

"Wh-what—um, m-my d-dog, Kyo, w-what d-did R-Ryohei w-want t-to n-name him?"

Tsuna inclined his head for a second and then laughed. "Kyokugen. But Yamamoto said that we should shorten it to 'Kyo'".

Harry nodded. "A-and wh-what d-did Hib-bari-san t-tell me th-that s-same day at th-the h-hospital?"

"Take care of them or I'll bite you to death," the man that was leaning against the doorframe said slowly.

"R-right." He looked back at the brunet. "Ts-Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you believe me. You got hit by a bazooka, right? A purple one?" Harry nodded. "That's the Ten-Year-Bazooka. If you get hit by it, it transports you ten years into the future while your ten year counterpart gets sent to your time. Do you follow me?"

Emerald eyes widen. "F-future? H-how? B-but—"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "It's complicated. The effects don't last long, though. After five minutes you go back to your time. And that should be in about…" he checked the silver Rolex on his right wrist, "…three minutes."

Harry's hand gripped his arm tighter. Ten-Year-Bazooka? The future? How in the world did he end up in this situation? Older Tsuna looked down at him with worried eyes. Was he worried about what he would think? Harry was sure that this situation was unique to Tsuna and the others alone. Weird things happened whenever he was around them all the time and he…he liked it. He liked the weird things that they got into. He looked around the room again. Everyone did indeed look ten years older than their fifteen-year-old selves. He looked at the fedora man…Reborn. Once again, the obsidian-eyed man confused him. He looked to be the oldest person in the room, but in Harry's time, he was just an infant. Shouldn't he be barely a teenager right now if it was only ten years into the future? Harry took a deep breath. Complicated indeed. He pointed at the silveret who was smiling at him from behind the desk.

"H-Hayato-aniki?"

Older Hayato chuckled. "That's right, Harry."

Harry pointed at the man sitting on the arm of the couch. "Ryohei?"

Older Ryohei pumped his fist in the air. "Right, to the extreme!"

He gestured to Older Reborn. "R-Reborn?"

"Ciaossu."

Harry looked back at the door. "H-Hibari-san?"

Older Hibari looked at him and nodded once, still smirking slightly.

Harry's eyes drifted to the smiling man that was sitting directly behind him. Older Takeshi set his chin on top of his arms. Moving one arm from its folded position, he reached forward and settled his hand on top of Harry's head, messing up the raven locks.

"Takeshi," Harry said quietly, causing the older man to laugh.

"Glad you recognize me!"

Blushing, Harry looked at the purple-haired man and the other teenager curiously. Older Tsuna followed his gaze.

"Oh? You haven't met Mukuro, yet?"

Mukuro let out a very creepy laugh and Older Hibari sent him a glare.

"N-no. B-but I h-have s-seen h-him." Harry pointed at the cow-print guy. "Th-the d-day that I f-fainted in th-the nurse's of-fice."

The cow-print teen chuckled. "Harry-nii doesn't recognize me? It's me, young Lambo."

Harry let out an involuntary squeak and covered his mouth with his hands. "L-L-Lambo?" His voice came out muffled and Older Lambo nodded.

Tsuna checked his Rolex again. "30 seconds. 'Bye, Harry."

"'Bye, Otouto!"

"LATER, HARRY!"

"'Bye, Harry-nii."

"Ciao."

"Otouto."

"Kufufufu. Goodbye."

Older Takeshi moved his hand to Harry's chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. The honey-colored orbs went soft and he smiled.

"'Bye, Ry."

Before Harry could say anything, pink smoke engulfed him again and he was whisked away. This time his landing was soft and he was sitting in the lotus position. The smoke cleared and he found himself back in Tsuna's bedroom, sitting on the bed. He heard someone yell "Harry!" just like when he had gotten to the future, except this voice was higher and definitely familiar.

"Ts-Tsuna?"

The smoke cleared and he saw fifteen-year-old Tsuna rushing over to the bed and Fuuta sitting next to him smiling. The brunet stopped in front of him and looked at him with a scared expression.

"H-Harry? Um, are you okay?"

Harry honestly had no idea how to answer that question. _Was_ he alright? He had just been hit with a bazooka that transported him ten years into the future and met the twenty-something-year-old versions of his friends. That was _not _normal, nor was the fact that a five-year-old had such an amazing and unheard of device. What was Lambo doing with the Ten-Year-Bazooka? And how long had Tsuna, Hayato-aniki, and Takeshi known about it? Harry shook his head. If they hadn't told him, then it must have not been his business. But why did Tsuna seem so frightened? The other boy was regarding him as if he would explode. Was he afraid of Harry's reaction to what had happened? Was he scared that Harry would go away? Harry looked into those amber eyes and concluded that yes, Tsuna was afraid that Harry would no longer want to be his friend. If Tsuna thought that, what about Hayato-aniki and Takeshi?

It was with that thought that Harry became aware of the two older teens. He hadn't heard them until now, which was strange because they were making so much noise. Hayato-aniki was cursing again, but this time it wasn't at Lambo as the cow-child and I-pin were no longer in the room. He had his hands around Takeshi's throat and was angrily attempting to asphyxiate him while Takeshi made choked protests and laughs. Harry's eyes widened and Tsuna turned toward the other two, yelping and running over to pry Hayato's fingers from around the taller teen's throat. It was a few minutes before whatever Hayato was saying became comprehensible.

"You damn bastard! What the hell did you do to my little brother, you pervert?!"

"I don't know," Takeshi choked out. "I haven't done it yet!"

Hayato-aniki started shaking him. "What do you mean 'yet', you yakyuu-baka? If you do anything at all I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pulled at the silveret's fingers again. "You have to let him go!" Tsuna looked back with wide pleading eyes. The raven jumped up and ran over to them to help. He took one hand and the brunet took the other.

"Gokudera-kun/Hayato-aniki, please let him go!"

As if the taller teen had shocked him, Hayato-aniki let go at once and stepped away from him. Takeshi massaged his throat and tried to laugh lightly.

A popping noise was heard and Reborn sat up in his hammock. "Congratulations, Harry. You've officially had your first 'Holding Gokudera Back From Killing Someone' moment."

Harry tilted his head at the infant. "K-killing?" He looked at his self-proclaimed older brother. "What did Takeshi do?"

Reborn smirked and laid back down, his snot bubble reappearing. Tsuna sweatdropped and spotted his friend's curious gaze. Takeshi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahahaha, when your future self showed up here, he did some strange stuff." His cheeks were red and he refused to meet Harry's eyes. Hayato-aniki growled and crossed his arms angrily.

"Strange stuff?" Harry looked at Tsuna. "Wh-what kind of stuff?"

Fuuta giggled and clapped his hands. "Harry-nii wasn't shy anymore! He gave us all hugs when he arrived and when he left!"

"R-really?"

"Yup! And you called Yamamoto-nii 'Keshi-kun!'"

"K-Keshi-kun?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the baseball player who was still blushing to the roots of his spiky hair.

"Un," said Tsuna.

Hayato growled again and pointed at Takeshi furiously. "You _kissed _that bastard!"

The room got quiet. Harry's mouth was open and his face matched Takeshi's. Kissed? _Kissed?_ His older self had kissed Takeshi? Why? What was going on? And did it have something to do with Older Takeshi calling him "Ry" before he had left the future? More importantly, why was there a part of his brain that was…happy? He shook his head. Tsuna was trying to calm the fuming silveret.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not that bad. Adult Harry k-kissed us all on the cheek before he left," the brunet said, causing Harry to turn even redder.

"But, Juudaime! He kissed that baseball-bastard twice!"

"Twice," Harry squeaked.

Fuuta nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Twice on each cheek."

Harry looked ready to pass out and Takeshi now resembled a tomato. Twice on each cheek. That was four kisses and Harry didn't even know why. It was quiet again and this time, Fuuta's quiet giggling made it even more awkward. Harry and Takeshi wouldn't meet each other's eyes, Hayato was glaring daggers at the tallest teen, and Tsuna was looking between his two raven-haired friends in worry. The emerald-eyed teen's head was spinning. He had just been to the future, met the 10-year-older versions of his friends, had Older Hibari-san call him "Otouto", had Older Takeshi call him "Ry", come back from the future, and been told that his future self had been nice, not shy, and gave Takeshi extra affection for some strange reason. For a person who had never, before meeting Arisu-nee, Tsuna, and everyone else, had anything even relatively fun or interesting (save for the move to Japan) happen to him in his life, he had trouble wrapping his mind around it. Did all of that really just happen? Were they acting? Or was this all a huge dream? Lifting his hand to his arm, he gave the muscle a sharp pinch and winced. He was awake. Slowly, he looked around the room. The other teens were slowly relaxing but Takeshi still wouldn't look at him and Hayato-aniki still looked angry. Harry hated awkward moments. They made him feel detached and as if he shouldn't be where he was. Searching for a way to break the silence, he surveyed the rest of the room and spotted his abandoned bag near the wall. His presents! He'd forgotten all about them. Shakily, Harry walked over to the bag and grabbed it. His friends watched him curiously.

"Um, I almost f-forgot. I br-brought you g-guys p-presents."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Presents? Why?"

Harry winced. "W-well, I w-wanted t-to th-thank you."

"Thank us?" Hayato-aniki and Takeshi raised their eyebrows.

"H-hai. For being my friends." Harry turned toward them and held out three different colored boxes. He gave the orange one to Tsuna, the blue one to Takeshi, and the red one to Hayato-aniki. They regarded their boxes interestedly and Tsuna was the first to take the top off of his. His gasp and gaping mouth caused Harry to smile secretly and looked down. Tsuna pulled a jacket from the package. It was orange and had the number 27 in white on the back. At the bottom there were darker orange flames that wrapped around the jacket. On the left sleeve was the name "Sawada" in white while on the right sleeve was "Tsunayoshi". On the front were four pockets, two at the bottom and two on the chest area. On the right chest pocket was a small tuna fish, much like the one on Tsuna's door. The hood had the name "Tsuna" in white on it right-side up and upside down so that it could be read whether or not the hood was on Tsuna's head. The zipper was a small orange flame ornament with an angry face on it. The hood strings were white. Tsuna held the fabric with shaking hands. Hayato and Takeshi had uncovered their own jackets and were looking at them in awe. Theirs were just like Tsuna's except Takeshi's was blue, had the number 80 on the back, a baseball on the pocket, his name on the sleeves, a blue flame as the zipper and the name "Takeshi" on the hood while Hayato-aniki's was red, had the number 59 on the back, an octopus on the pocket, his name on the sleeves, a red flame as the zipper, and "Hayato" on the hood.

"Y-you d-don't have t-to wear them," said Harry quietly. "I c-couldn't buy y-you anyth-thing so I asked Arisu-nee t-to help m-me make th-these. I h-had t-to g-guess with the m-measurements a b-bit. Th-the c-colors are j-just th-the ones I s-saw you w-wearing the m-most. I th-thought that they suited you best. The numbers just came to me." The raven took a deep breath, attempting to finish without stuttering. "You can unzip the sleeves and take them off when you get too warm." He fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt. "I—you don't have to keep them or wear them if you don't want to. I just wanted you to have them—" He was interrupted by Takeshi laughing. He looked up to see the baseball star take off his own white jacket and set it to the side. The taller teen slipped the blue jacket on and flexed his shoulders. It fit him perfectly. He grinned.

"Sugoi! This is so cool, Harry," Takeshi said.

"It's amazing," agreed Tsuna. He had already put his orange jacket on and was running his fingers along the sleeves. "It's so comfortable!"

Hayato-aniki was twisting around in his red jacket. "I can maneuver! It's perfect, Otouto!"

"Look, Tsuna-nii," exclaimed Fuuta, bouncing over to examine the jackets excitedly. "Your jacket has a tuna fish on it!"

"Ahahahaaha! Gokudera's has an octopus! Ahahaha!"

"And Yamamoto's has a baseball. That's appropriate!"

Harry watched in amazement as they fawned over their jackets. He was so nervous that they wouldn't like them even though Arisu-nee had assured him that they would. His bag still held Ryohei's and Hibari's jackets. He was sure that Hibari wasn't likely to give up his black uniform jacket for Harry's violet one, but Harry had put something else together for the prefect and it was inside the pocket of the violet jacket. Hibari might not even accept the jacket in the first place. Ryohei most likely would. He wasn't sure why he knew that, but the white-haired senior got overexcited about everything so Harry was confident that he would like the yellow jacket. Yellow was flashy and bright and _loud _just like Ryohei which was why Harry had chosen that color for the senior. Harry had almost made Hibari's jacket black, but something in the back if his head had told him not to, so it ended up being violet. It had taken him a while to work on them and he had to keep giving Tsuna excuses as to why he couldn't visit his house right away. His mind turned back to Hibari. He was hoping that the prefect would at least accept the other, smaller thing that Harry had made for him. It wasn't as noticeable as the jacket. His musings were cut short when he felt Fuuta tug on his sleeve. He made met the brown eyes and smiled lightly.

"Harry-nii, can you make me a jacket like that, too?"

The raven blinked. "Can I—? Really?"

"Please? Harry-nii's jackets are so cool."

"I, um, okay. I'll try."

"Arigato!" Fuuta hugged his waist again. Harry blushed and glanced up at his friends. Fuuta let go and grabbed his book, bouncing out of the room. "I'm going to tell Mama!"

Hayato-aniki walked over to Harry. "You really made these? With your own hands?"

"Y-yes. Um, I-I like to s-sculpt and p-paint, s-so wh-when I thought of th-th jackets idea, I j-just p-pretended that it w-was an art project."

"Visual Arts," said Hayato-aniki, nodding sagely.

"You sculpt and paint, Harry?" asked Tsuna.

Harry nodded. "And draw. I h-haven't d-done much of it lately th-though. N- not since I moved here." He didn't mention that the only reason that he was able to paint, sculpt, and draw in the first place was because Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter, sometimes had her great niece Michelle over whenever the Dursley's dumped him there and she taught him everything that she knew about how to make art. He found that he had really liked it and was a natural. Whenever he was left at Mrs. Figg's, she allowed him to use any art supplies that she had around to do whatever he wanted with them.

"I want to see some of your work," Takeshi and Hayato-aniki said at the same time. The silveret turned to glare at the taller teen, but Takeshi help his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Yeah," said Tsuna. "You'll have to show us some time."

"S-sure."

"Awesome," Takeshi cheered. He smiled brightly at Harry before cocking his head. "So, where's your jacket, Harry?"

The emerald-eyed teen blinked. "My…jacket?"

"You made yourself one, right?"

"Um, no. I d-didn't think about it." Takeshi frowned, but replaced the smile so fast that Harry wasn't sure that it had actually happened. Hayato-aniki and Tsuna exchanged meaningful glances. "Wh-what?"

Tsuna waved his hands. "Nothing. We just think that if you make yourself one, too, we'd all match. Right, guys?"

The other two nodded enthusiastically. Hayato moved to stand beside him. "Juudaime's right. You should get a red one, too!"

"Ahahaha! I don't think that red is Harry's color, Gokudera. Maybe green or black."

"What do you know, Yakyuu-baka? I say it should be red so he can match his big brother!"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm going to have to agree with Yamamoto on this one. Red wouldn't suite Harry."

"But, Juudaime!"

"Not black either, though. It seems too…dark for Harry's personality. Green isn't a bad idea, but judging by the colors that we have, he'd be taking Lambo's color. How about white?"

"White?" Takeshi blinked and Hayato stared at his little brother thoughtfully.

"Well," started the silveret, "white is pure and untainted. That would perfect for him!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," said Takeshi. "We should ask Harry first." He smiled at the younger raven. "What's your favorite color, Harry?"

"Uh," Harry looked up at them and scratched his cheek. "I like silver." It was true. Harry did like the color silver out of all of them. It was so mystical and he felt drawn to it.

"Hahaha! Silver it is!" Takeshi ruffled his hair.

Harry was about to say something else when Takeshi's eyebrows drew together and he leaned down. With one hand he tilted Harry's face up and with the other he brushed the black bangs aside.

"T-Takeshi?"  
>"Oi, Yakyuu-baka! What the hell are you doing?!"<p>

"H-hey, Yamamoto. What's wrong?"

Takeshi stared at Harry's forehead. "Harry, what's this scar?"

Hayato-aniki's eyes snapped to Harry. "Scar?"

"Yeah. It looks like a lightning bolt."

Tsuna gasped and leaned forward to get a closer look. "It—it does!"

Harry's gut clenched and he pulled himself away from them, tripping over his feet and landing on the ground painfully. He winced and pulled his knees up to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees. The scar. It was a thing that held a very bad memory for Harry.

"Harry?"

Should he tell them? He knew that they were curious, but did they deserve to know? They were his friends. They had saved him, helped him, and he trusted them. But what would they say? How would they react? What would they do with an orphan that had hidden everything that had happened to him since he had come to Japan from them? An orphan that used to flinch at physical contact and who was the cause of himself becoming an orphan in the first place. What would they do?

"Harry, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

And that made the decision for him. He took a deep breath and peeked out at them with one eye. He patted the space next to him and Hayato-aniki was there in an instant, sitting with his legs folded while Takeshi sat on his other side and Tsuna scooted in front of him. He began and the other three teens were shocked that his voice came out calm and without the normal stutter.

"When I was really young—one year old—my parents died."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Tsuna.

"My aunt told me that they had died in a car crash. She said that my father was a lazy drunk and that my mother was no better. She said that I survived but was cut with a piece of glass and got this scar. I was sent to live with my mother's sister, my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son, my cousin Dudley. I—they didn't like me very much. Aunt Petunia never liked my mother when they were kids. I don't know why. I was never allowed to ask questions and when I did, well, it wasn't good for me. I didn't like them, my relatives. They were mean to me. Dudley hated me because he thought that I was trying to take all the attention away from him. He used to bully me and—and call me 'Freak'. He and his friends made up a game when we were in school. They called it 'Harry Hunting' and they would chase me around and beat me up when they found me. The kids at school didn't like me either. They all thought that I was weird because I had to wear Dudley's old baggy clothes and I didn't talk much. I always flinched whenever someone touched me and cried if I got in trouble. Even if someone tried to be nice to me, Dudley and his crew would beat them up and tell them not to go near me." He heard Hayato growl from beside him and there wasn't even a hint of a smile on Takeshi's face. "Aunt Petunia took out all of her resentment for my mother on me. She made me do all the chores. All the cooking and the cleaning, the gardening and the laundry. If I didn't get them all done on time—" Harry felt the tears before they were seen "—if I didn't get them done on time…I wasn't allowed to eat for the rest of the day. Sometimes, I wouldn't eat for a few days. Even when I did eat, it was never a lot and was usually just bread and a piece of cheese or a piece of fruit. My Uncle Vernon," Harry flinched at the name "he was the worst. Sometimes he would hit me when I messed up. He never called me by my name. I didn't even know that my name was Harry Potter until I started school. I told my teachers that my name was 'Boy' because that was all I was ever called. They called my Uncle Vernon about it. He wasn't happy. I was locked in my cupboard, which used to be my room, for three days and I wasn't allowed to eat. They only let me out to use the bathroom." The look of horror on Tsuna face only made the tears worse and Harry buried his face in his knees again. "When I turned eleven, I learned that my parents didn't really die in a car crash. My babysitter, Mrs. Figg, told me that they were really murdered by a man who was the leader of terrorist group called the Death Eaters.

"Apparently, my parents were agents for a company called the Order of the Phoenix. They were also teachers at Hogwarts, a school for gifted kids, a school that they had both attended. Mrs. Figg knew the head of the Order. The leader of the terrorist group, a man named Tom Riddle who called himself Voldemort, had found out where my parents were living. Someone in the Order had turned out to be a rat, a man called Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed my parents and Voldemort had gone after my parents to teach the Order a lesson. My father tried to protect us. He died first. Then, my mother tried to protect me. Voldemort managed to cut me this with his knife, but my mother stabbed him in the chest. Before he went down, he caught her in the same way. A family friend, my godfather Sirius, found us all there and I had to be taken into custody. I would have gone to Sirius, but he went after and killed Peter Pettigrew, earning him a lifetime in prison. When my uncle found out that I knew all of this, he was furious. He didn't want me knowing of my parents and their 'freakishness' because he was afraid that it would make me even more of a freak. He got worse. I got more chores, more beatings, and I had to do _things_. Bad things. Dirty things. He made me touch him. It was only twice, though. I was able to escape him in other parts of the house and in the park. After a while, we moved here. Even in another house, they put me in the worst room: the attic. It was only to get away from England for a year. Dudley told me that after the year was up, they were going to leave me here while they went back. I believed him; they would do something like that without hesitation. But, after I met you guys and went home on the second day, they were gone. The house was completely cleared out. I knew I couldn't pay any type of bills or stay there so I went to the landlord to make a deal. I told her that my relatives had left me there and she kind of twisted my deal so that I ended up staying with her. You guys have met Arisu-nee, right? Well, she's my landlord." The room was absolutely silent. Harry didn't look up at his friends. He was crying quietly into his knees. All of that. He hadn't meant to tell him all of it. Only the part about how he had gotten his scar. But once he'd started talking, he couldn't stop. It was as if some part of him wanted them to know everything, even if the other parts were too afraid of their reactions to tell. Even now, when the tale was told, he had more to say.

"Th-the worst part," he hiccupped, trying desperately to keep his voice straight, "the worst p-part is that I still don't know what I did wrong. Was I that bad of a person? Was I that much of a burden?" He was shaking now. "I don't even know why they hated me so much. I did everything that they said. I promise I tried not to be a burden. So why—?"

Suddenly, the door to Tsuna's room burst open and Harry jerked his head up. In the doorway stood six people. The first was Fuuta. He was clutching his large book and crying his big, brown eyes out. The second was Mama. She was holding a hand to her mouth and tears were making their way down their face. The third was Arisu, who was shaking with her fists clenched. The fourth was Dr. Shamal and he had an unreadable look on his face that wasn't at all happy. The fifth was a woman that Harry had never seen. Her hair was pink and she had yellow-green eyes. Her face was expressionless. The sixth was Ryohei and his face was contorted into pure rage.

"Fuuta," Tsuna whispered, "Okaa-san, Shamal-san, Koizumi-san, Bianchi, Onii-san. You heard."

Harry turned his head away as Shamal and Bianchi nodded. The brunet looked at his green-eyed friend. Harry could tell that Tsuna wasn't far from turning on the waterworks, too. He felt Takeshi shift next to him and he turned to look at him. The baseball star had his arms and legs spread out and one of his feet was pressed against the small of Harry's back. He stretched his arms toward the younger raven. Harry drew his eyebrows together. Takeshi cocked his head.

"Harry, can I have a hug?"

The effect of a single sentence can be astounding. Gokudera and Shamal both choked on their own spit, Tsuna froze, Arisu put a hand over her mouth, Mama gasped, Ryohei let out an unintelligible noise, Fuuta blinked slowly a few times and Bianchi raised an eyebrow. The question hit Harry the hardest though. His eyes doubled in size and he stared at Takeshi in disbelief. A…hug? Takeshi wanted a hug? After Harry just went and spilled his whole life story and how he was basically a useless little wimpy freak. He had just told them how his parents had died to protect him and how it was his fault that they were dead in the first place and Takeshi wanted to hug him. What was going through the taller teen's head? Why, after all that, did he want a hug of all things?

"Harry?" The honey-colored eyes were aimed straight at him and he could feel the intensity of them.

"Wh-why?"

"You seem like you need one."

And just like that, Harry found himself buried into Takeshi's chest, crying uncontrollably while the older raven rubbed his back. There were a few seconds of stunned silence. Harry could feel the eyes of the others on him and tried to seem smaller. However, the silence was broken by Hayato cursing. Harry could hear the silveret stand and Hayato cursed again before growling.

"I'll kill them." There was an intake of breath from the door. "I'll kill those fucking bastards."

Then came Takeshi's voice. It was quiet, but so dark and full of rage that Harry wouldn't have believed the taller teen had said it if he hadn't felt his chest rumbled with the words.

"I'll help you."

Tsuna started to protest, but Reborn spoke up and Harry jumped; he hadn't heard the snot bubble pop again.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, go take a walk."

Hayato's voice came from behind him. "Reborn-san!"

"Now. You're no use in your current states." There was no room for argument. Harry sniffled and slid out of Takeshi's embrace. As soon as he was free, Arisu came over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Harry-kun, you do know that you didn't do anything wrong, right? You are not a bad person, sweetheart."

Harry looked down at his lap and Hayato stormed out of the door angrily with Takeshi following behind, emitting a deadly aura.

"I-it m-must have been b-because I-I w-was so useless." He jerked his head to look up at her with watery emerald eyes. "I tried, I pr-promise! I tried n-not to b-be useless!" He looked down again. "I tr-tried not to be w-worthless or st-stupid or fr-freaky."

"Damn it!" Harry jumped and Ryohei punched the wall furiously. "Those people are not extreme!"

"Harry, you're not any of that!" Arisu clasped his hands. You're much better than that. Those _people_," she spat out the word as if it tasted bad, "are the worthless and stupid ones. I'd say freaky, but that'd be an insult to freaks."

Harry made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a sniffle.

"They are horrible people. You are wonderful, helpful, and smart kid. I can't believe that anyone would not be able to see that. Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and crawled over to them.

"Definitely! Your relatives are terrible people for doing those things to you. You deserved better than that!" The brunet's brown eyes grew lighter and, for a moment, they were almost orange. "You _will _get better than that. Here. From us." He offered a smile. "They can't hurt you now."

Reborn hopped down from the hammock and landed on Tsuna's head. He trained his obsidian eyes on Harry.

"Family look after their own. You're Family now."

Harry shifted and looked at the door. Mama was watching them intently and Bianchi and Shamal nodded at him. Fuuta ran over and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"We'll protect you, Harry-nii! Those meanies can't touch you if Tsuna-nii is here."

Both teenagers blushed and Reborn tilted his hat down.

"Now, Harry."

Harry tilted his head at the infant. "Y-yes?"

A smirk adorned the cute face. "How do you want them exterminated?"

"HEEEEHHH?"

*****K.D.'s Page Break*****

By the time that Hayato and Takeshi got back, everyone else was downstairs eating dinner. Mama had insisted that Harry stay for the night even with his protests. There was no refusing Nana when she declared something. Harry had tried to help with the cooking but Mama just hugged him and made him sit at the table with everyone else. Bianchi, the pink-haired woman, had also offered to help but was yelled down by Tsuna and Lambo, both of whom had confused Harry by mentioning "Poison Cooking". Did Bianchi not know how to cook properly? After scowling for a bit, Bianchi, along with Shamal, started to admire Tsuna's new jacket. They looked at it, touched it, and Bianchi attempted to rip it to "test its strength" but Tsuna rescued it from her clutches before she could. Hayato, after walking in the kitchen and falling to the floor clutching his stomach, crawled (literally) up the stairs and retreated into Tsuna's room. Takeshi sat down between Harry and Tsuna, shooting them both bright grins and digging into his food. Harry kept shooting him worried looks, but there was no sign of the rage that he had seen earlier. While he was sure that the smile was a bit forced instead of the natural one he usually saw, he wasn't going to question it. Especially not when Takeshi gave him a one-armed hug and mussed up his hair. But, he still squeaked and blushed when the taller teen tried to feed him, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Yamamoto," said Tsuna cautiously, a few minutes after they finished eating, "Where did you go?"

Takeshi's eyes darkened for a second, before returning to normal. "The baseball field. I practiced for a bit with the machine. I was hitting baseballs the whole time."

"Hibari-san let you do that? He hates it when people are on school grounds after hours!"

"Well, he looked at me then told me that he wanted to fight me. I said that I just wanted to practice on the field a little. He kept looking at me and then just walked away. His jacket did that _whoosh, flap_ thing that it does whenever he walks."

Tsuna sweatdropped and Harry giggled.

"_Whoosh, flap_ thing?"

"Yeah! You know, when his coat flaps behind him? It looks really cool!"

"Um, okay, Yamamoto. If you say so."

The baseball star grinned and turned to the other raven. "Harry, what did you see when you went to the future?"

Harry's ears turned pink and he fiddled with his fingers. "Um, it was interesting. I didn't believe that you g-guys were really you until I asked a few question. Everyone was so much older and Reborn was older than I thought he'd be. Lambo-chan was older, too. There was another man there, too. I th-think Older Tsuna called him Mikaru? Mukuru?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You mean Mukuro?"

"Yes. He had purple hair that kind of looked like a pineapple? He also had one blue eye and one red eye. He had a creepy laugh."

Takeshi laughed. "That's Mukuro, alright."

"Yeah. I, um, Hibari-san, and Ryohei were there, too. Hibari-san called me 'Otouto' when I left."

"WHAT?!"

Tsuna's yell coincided with Hayato's, who came speeding into the room. He stopped next to Harry, bristling like a cat.

"That bastard called you 'Otouto'? Who does he think he is? First, he starts attacking Juudaime then he tries to steal my little brother."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Hibari probably just sees Harry as a little brother, too. Harry can have two big brothers, right? Tsuna has four."

"I'm not sharing with that crazy skylark!"

Tsuna looked confused. "I have four older brothers? Since when?"

Takeshi looked at the brunet. "Aren't me and Gokudera older than you?"

"Yes," said Tsuna, still not getting it.

"Then, with Senpai and Dino-san, that makes four."

The brunet stared up at Takeshi and realization dawned on his face. "Yamamoto…"

Hayato crossed his arms. "I'm not sharing Juudaime with you bastards either!"

Takeshi leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "I never knew that Gokudera could be so possessive."

The younger raven giggled. Hayato growled at the baseball star and moved so that he was in between the two of them. "What the hell are you telling him?"

"Nothing, nothing," the taller teen said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Harry put his hand on the silveret's shoulder.

"Hayato-aniki, I don't mind having two big brothers. I thought that the more Family you have, the better. I, um, I'm not sure if it's true, but—"

The silveret's eyes widened. "O-of course! It's just that that stupid skylark is bad for you! He's dangerous."

Harry could have sworn he heard Tsuna mutter "And you're not?" under his breath. Takeshi maneuvered past Hayato and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"You have more than two brothers, Harry. You have Hibari, Gokudera, Senpai, me, Tsuna, and you'll most likely have Dino-san, too."

"Dino-san?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah. Dino-san was Reborn's pupil before I was. He lives in Italy, but he comes around a lot. You'll probably get to meet him soon."

"I will?"

"Yup! Harry has younger siblings, too. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta."

"Hey, Tsuna," said Takeshi, " What about Mukuro and Chrome?"

Hayato twitched violently. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting that pineapple-bastard anywhere near Harry! If he even thinks about touching him or Juudaime, I'll blow him to pieces!"

Harry winced. Was this Mukuro person that bad of a person? And what about Chrome? Chrome. _Chrome_. Its sounded so familiar.

*Flashback*

"_Rune?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Um, I ran into a g-girl before I came in here."_

_ "Was she a pretty girl?"_

_ "Rune!"_

_ "Hahaha! I'm just teasing, Harry-chan. Go on."_

_ "Well, sh-she had an eye patch and p-purple hair." He almost mentioned that it looked like a pineapple, but he didn't want to be rude. Then, he realized that Rune wouldn't know who he was talking about if he described what she looked like. "Um, her v-voice was really quiet, l-like she always whispers."_

_ "Oh!" Rune grinned. "You mean Chrome-chan. Usually she's here with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. She was by herself today?"_

_ "Um, yes. I d-didn't see her with anyone."_

_ "Dokuro Chrome. She's really sweet. In fact, she almost reminds me of you; you're both so shy and adorable."_

*End Flashback*

"Dokuro Chrome," he muttered.

Tsuna looked at him. "You know Chrome, Harry?"

"Um, I met her at the bakery once. I ran into her at the door."

"Ahahaha! That's how you meet a lot of people, isn't it, Harry?"

"Y-yeah. She seemed really quiet and shy. We kind of had a conversation that was full of apologies. She had an eye patch and purple hair."

"That's Chrome," Tsuna agreed.

"Rune told me that she goes to the bakery with Kyoko-san and Haru-san a lot." He looked at his silver-haired older brother. "W-why do you want to b-blow Mukuro to p-pieces?"

"Because," Hayato exclaimed, clenching his fists, l"he's an evil, stupid, pineapple-headed, two-faced, manipulative, egotistical, despicable, homicidal, piece of sh—!" Takeshi slapped his hand over Hayato's mouth.

"Let's just say that Mukuro isn't the nicest or sanest person," Tsuna said to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly. "Um, okay. You don't get along with him too well?"

"Not really. He's worse when it comes to Hibari-san. The two of them really hate each other."

"Hate?" Harry tugged on a piece of hair. Hate was a strong word. "It's really that bad?"

"Yes. I try to make sure that they stay apart. Mukuro is always…with Chrome, so he doesn't cause too much trouble right now."

"Oh." Harry could see Hayato tensing up more, so he changed the subject. "Um, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Takeshi grinned down at him. "We're taking you out to have a Fun Day!"

"A Fun Day?"

"Yup! We'll do all sorts of fun stuff. We can go to the arcade, play baseball, go to the amusement park, take a field trip, or go to the zoo."

"Yamamoto," said Tsuna, "We can't go to the zoo. Gokudera-kun is banned from the zoo along with Nii-san and Bianchi, remember?"

"That's right! Ahahaha, I forgot! Well, there's still lots of fun stuff to do! We can bring Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome! It'll be really fun!"

To Harry, it sounded like a great idea. But there was still a bit of a problem.

"Um, guys?"

The other three looked at him and he blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"What's an arcade?"

Dead silence. Then:

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!"

**See? I told you guys who read "Stutter" that I would have this finished in February. I'm glad that I did finish it because ****Chibi D. Luna****, one of my best friends has been trying to take a peek at my laptop in class to see if she can sneak a look at before I posted it. No luck, Chibs. I know you hate it when I call you Chibs. And Chibbers. And Midget. And So-Short-That-You-Make-Ed-Elric-Feel-Like-A-Giant. Aaaanywhooo, Harry has spilled his story. I know that this chapter wasn't exactly jam-packed with action, but I wanted them to know what was going on, so there it is. Plus, Harry went to the future! If you're wondering about Hibari calling Harry "Otouto" then you'll have to stick around to find out. I know that Harry hasn't danced yet. Patience, young grasshoppers. I will make that happen in either the next chapter or chapter eight, so keep looking for it.**

**Oh, I'm still a bit bummed. Someone had an awesome idea for an Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter crossover, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. ****Jostanos****, I thank you for your epic idea, though. I would definitely read that. What I was thinking was Harry and Artemis somehow meeting and getting together. Make it slashy. Make it steamy. Make it stashy! Or…sleamy! *Crickets* Whatever. I want it, but can't write it because, as I previously mentioned, Artemis is hard to write for me. So, if you can do that, the reward I mentioned in Chapter 5 is still up for grabs. There's no deadline or anything, just tell me if you accept the challenge and I'll root for you. **

**Time for me to go! See ya later! Read, Review, and tell your friends!**


End file.
